When the last Cherry blossom falls
by Loveless1818
Summary: I was looking for him but then I ran into a particular duo that I wish I could escape but even I know that if I do escape eventually they will drag me back to their house. please help me! RussiaXJapan rated M for later chapters.
1. My escape from hell

**Alright I decided that I'm going to do some more Japan X Russia fics since there aren't that many of them however I came to the conclusion that I would make one that was longer than just one chapter. So this my first Japan X Russia fic that isn't a one-shot and I hope you enjoy! I know this chapter isn't that long but I promise that later chapters will be longer then this anyway let me know what you think about it and yes I decided to do this particular chapter in Japan's POV. please commit :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

I could feel the icy sting of the cold winds around me as I walked through a long corridor that seemed to go on forever. I stopped trying to catch my breath as I listened for any sound since I knew my sight would fail me. The darkness of the corridor hung thinly like a suffocating blanket. After a few moments I continued onwards with no idea where I truly was going but I hoped I would find _him_. If I found him I knew I would be safe from _them_ but the chances were very slim. It seemed as though I should give up and just sit down to wait for anything that might lead me out of this place. To do that would be a gamble even for me but still it seemed like it was worth taking.

I shook the thoughts to the back of my mind and forced myself to press on in search of the one person I know could help me no matter what. I don't know how long it had been since I started running down this corridor but the faint memory of light faded away long ago along with the last bit of hope I had of escape. I had already determined that I was either going to end up dying down here or one of _them_ was going to find me to finish what they had started. However if I had to guess it might have been at least a week since I began my journey through here. I stopped again to rest only to hear the all too familiar sound of footsteps in the distance.

My heart began to race and my mind began to swarm with ideas of whom or what it could possibly be. I shivered slightly but remained silent hoping that whoever was coming and from whatever direction would decide to go away or turn back. To my dismay the footsteps only grew closer but with more haste as if they had discovered something worth rushing towards. I backed against the wall so I was standing against trying to hide myself within the concrete. I saw a small little glow of light in the distance from the direction I had been walking only moments ago. As the light grew closer I realized they probably picked up on the sent of blood. I had completely forgotten that I was bleeding.

I held my breath praying that it wasn't _them _again, praying that what happened earlier would not repeat itself. When I looked over once more towards the ever growing glow of light I recognized the looks of a very familiar blond haired and purple eyed boy. It was _him_! But I remained where I was in fear that my mind might just be playing a trick on me and it might really have been nothing. I waited, if it was _him _he would say the one thing I knew would give away the answer to the question running through my mind. I wanted to hear his voice call my name reassuringly in a soft whisper…No… I longed to hear his voice.

"My beloved little Kiku is that you?" He asked softly.

Tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes as I realized that it was him! With slight pain I walked over towards him as quickly as I could only to stop when I knew he could see me in the glow of the light. I watched as he went wide eyed and set the candle down before rushing over to me, embracing me as I collapsed against him.

"I'm so glad you're here Ivan." I said softly.

I could feel cold tears on my shoulder as he held me close to him as if to shield me from the whole world.

"THEY hurt you didn't they!" He said rather loudly.

"Yes." I answered with tiredness dripping in my voice.

He picked me up bridal style and began carrying me down the corridor leaving the candle where it was. From that point I knew that was going to be a rather long war that was about to begin.


	2. Safe here with you

**Finally I have chapter 2 done! XD I hope you enjoy it and sorry if its a little depressing at this point its sort of necessary for the plot right now.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>  
><strong>

When I awoke I found myself lying on a soft bed staring at the ceiling. Painfully I sat up and looked around the room I now occupied. It was painted a deep red with gold colored molding but the walls were blank. I could see no pictures that would hint at whose room I was in. I sighed as I fell back onto the soft bed and stared up at the ceiling once more thinking. I found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the searing pain that ran through my body. Despite this I tried to remember what happened before I passed out.

Let's see… I had walked over to someone in the dim lighting from my hiding place. That person was…IVAN! I shot up forgetting that I was in pain until I shrieked and winced. A little slower and a lot more carefully I managed to swing my legs over the bed. I looked up when I heard the door being thrown open to see the familiar purple eyed platinum blond walk rather quickly into the room.

"Are you ok Kiku?" He asked me as I just sat there looking at him.

Had he brought me here? But where was here? I nodded slowly in reply since I was unable to find the right words I was looking for. His presence always seemed to leave me silent, but not because I was intimidated by him, but because I was completely infatuated by him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me once more as he sat on the bed next to me.

I sighed as I managed to think of what to say. "Yes I'm fine."

"But you shrieked and I thought one of those two idiots found out that you were here." He said.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful amethyst colored eyes. They were so hypnotic that I thought I was going to lose my mind or would be unable to hide the desires that I so carefully locked away within my mind.

"I just tried getting up and forgot that I was feeling a little sore is all." I replied softly not wanting him to worry about me too much.

He nodded and as I continued to stare into his eyes I saw that he understood that I didn't want him to worry as much. I knew that eventually he would forget about it and I would have to be the one who reminded him. I sighed again as I looked down at the floor.

"This isn't the first time that they pulled this." He said breaking the silence.

He was right. "I know."

"I swear when I get my hands on Arthur and Alfred I'll ring their necks." He said in a low growl.

I knew all too well that even the mention of Alfred or Arthur made his blood boil. It was almost like a poison to him that would never disappear or kill him. Maybe a curse. I heard him sigh a little too loudly for comfort so I turned my attention towards him and once more looked into those gem colored eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked him in a whisper.

I was afraid to talk any louder. I feared that if I talked in a normal volume that one of them would find me. Perhaps I was still thinking that I was in the dark tunnel edging along through endless corridors that seemed to lead to no particular place. I looked around the room again to remind myself that I was sitting in a room instead of a dirt floor in a pitch black corridor.

"I'm fine." He said finally I watched him look away.

Usually he didn't act like this but I knew that lately Arthur and Alfred had made him more than angry. In all honesty I was surprised that they weren't dead yet or in some secluded place badly injured and dying. I shook the thought from my head and clinched my fists tightly on the fabric of my pant legs. I was glad that Ivan wasn't taking it out on me but then again he never really took his anger out on me only the Baltic's. There were rare occasion where he would snap at me because he was past the point of talking about anything in a voice any lower than a shout. However he would turn and hit the wall instead of me signaling to me to quickly leave the room before he did something he would feel bad for later.

"I don't even know how many times they have tried to pull this crap." He said again his voice slightly louder but just as dangerous.

"It's not the first time." I repeated almost ignoring what he had said.

I made sure that my voice remained soft, gentle and submissive. I didn't want to push his anger but I couldn't help the anger welling up inside me like some disease. _They _made it their job to make me feel like I was weak compared to them even though I wasn't. My anger, however, was geared more towards Alfred instead of Arthur especially since he was Alfred was my primary kidnapper. On more than one occasion at that!

"You're probably wondering where you are." Ivan's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts pulling me back to reality.

I nodded in reply as I looked over listening intently.

"We're in my house this is just a different room I had decorated specifically for you but it isn't quite done yet. I'm sure that's obvious though given that there isn't anything on the walls." He laughed.

I smiled. "I would have never guessed since this is the first time I'm seeing the room. It's nice though, thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied.

It took me by surprise since I never heard him say 'Your welcome' to anyone no matter how nice or generous they were. It made me happy though. Sitting next to him I felt safer than when I was alone.

"Do you recall what happened?" Came the one question I hoped would be left aside like an abandoned toy.

"I rather not talk about it at least not right now." I said as I closed my eyes trying to erase every memory I had of them the duo kidnapping me.

What had happened was more than just unacceptable. If Ivan knew there would be no prolonging any war and before long world war three would begin. I couldn't allow that at the moment.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked choking back the sadness in my voice.

"I had a feeling and besides they aren't very smart about using the same places more than once." He explained trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working too well.

I made it so I was sitting on my knees and launched myself into Ivan's arms. I began crying without a care about how loud I was. I was both happy and sad but I was more sad than happy. I knew that the two were still out there and that this would be a rather long year and to think it had just begun.

"Sssshhh. It's alright Kiku I'm here." He said as he gently rubbed my back.

The pain shot through my body in fast bolts making me cry even harder. Ivan pushed me away gently so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Listen to me." He said. "No matter what they aren't getting away with anything alright."

I nodded as he pulled my closer to him once more. His soft lips met mine in a sweet, passionate, caring kiss that soon turned slightly more heated with want. The licked along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted without protest. I felt him push me back against the bed so he was on top of me breaking our kiss in order to get air. I felt him lean down and begin to kiss my neck making me moan in response. He had disposed of my shirt rather quickly before kissing slowly downward. I was enjoying it but then it got to a certain point.

"Ivan stop, please." I said as he kissed down my chest.

"Why?" He asked me between kisses.

I didn't answer him only shivered when he continued going lower and lower.

"Stop!" I said a little louder with a little more fear.

A flash back from earlier, whether or not it was earlier that day or the day before I could not say, ran through my mind reminding me of one thing I wanted to erase completely. I looked into Ivan's eyes as he watched me closely now instead of continuing.

"They hurt you." He said in sudden realization.

I couldn't hold his gaze anymore and decided to just look over towards the only window in the room. The curtains had been drawn over it to make the room darker probably so I could sleep.

"What did they do to you Kiku?" It was more of a demand instead of a question.

I couldn't answer I was too upset to reply but I felt tears begin to run down my face. I knew he knew but he wouldn't be satisfied until I said it myself.

"Answer me Kiku!" He demanded.

I closed my eyes feeling my body shiver lightly as I remembered.

"Kiku!" He yelled.

"You know what they did please don't make me say it!" I yelled back. "I don't want to say it! I can't say it! It's not as easy to say or explain as you think!"

The tears were rushing down my face faster than before. "Please Ivan just don't make me remember… I want to forget what happened…"

He pulled me up with him bringing me into another hug. "I'll kill them for raping you."

The word made me move as close as I could to him in fear that he would disappear and I would wake up in that horrible place again with the two I hated more than anything else.

"I won't make you remember Kiku, not any more. You didn't deserve that." He whispered softly.

He pushed me away gently again as he got up and began walking away.

"Ivan wait!" I yelled.

"What is it Kiku?" He asked as he turned to me quickly.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded. "Please don't leave me, what if they come back? What if they know I'm here?"

I was terrified and I was sure he could see it written all over me like a virus.

"Kiku it's fine I'm only going to the closet to get you something else to wear instead of your cut up clothes. I'll leave the door open I promise. I'm not leaving Kiku." He said soothingly.

I watched him as he walked into the closet leaving the door open but a sense of panic rushed over me as soon as I saw him disappear into it. I began to nervously look around the room jumping at every single little sound that emanated around me. I was glad when I saw Ivan walk out with a Kimono in his hands and watched him lay it on the bed.

"I'll be right back Kiku I have to get some bandages to dress your wounds." He said apologetically.

I nodded slowly and fearfully. He walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him. My breathing quickened as I waited for him to return. It was becoming too much so I got up and paced around the room despite the gnawing pain throughout my body threatening to over take me at any moment. I heard the door open once more after what seemed like an hour. I held my breath. Did they find me? I relaxed when I noticed it was only Ivan and took to sitting on the bed again.

"You really shouldn't be up wondering around in your condition. You might pass out or reopen some of the wounds and make them worse." He said. "By the way take off your clothes."

I would have felt uncomfortable with the request had it not been for the fact that I had been dating Ivan for years. Alfred and Arthur were jealous of him because they wanted me for themselves hence why they kidnapped me on a monthly basis sometimes yearly. However I always managed to get away from them before they could ever-.

"Kiku this might hurt a little." Ivan warned as he applied something that made the cuts on my body scream with protest and pain.

It seemed like forever before Ivan finished dressing the wounds.

"I'll check on you in a little while alright." He smiled. "In the mean time get changed into the kimono while I take your other clothes."

I nodded and watched once more as he left the room but heard something lock. I knew immediately that he had locked the door so no one could get into the room with me without his permission first. I was grateful for it and I relaxed a little feeling slightly safer than I had when he left to get the bandages and other medical supplies. I looked at the kimono before getting up and putting it on.


	3. Don't let them kidnap me

**Chapter Three**

It seemed like eternity as I sat waiting quietly for him to return and was glad when I heard the lock on the door click signaling that he was back.

"Sorry it took so long I had to hunt down Lithuania to have him help me find the supplies." He said in that accent I loved so much.

"It's fine." I whispered in response as I watched him close the door behind him and lock it.

I couldn't help but smile at all the precautions he seemed to be taking in order to assure I was safe but a feeling deep within my soul kept nagging and tearing at the very fabric of my soul. Somehow part of me doubted that all these precautions would stop _them _I knew that eventually they would end up finding a way around all of Ivan's 'barriers'.

"Kiku are you alright?" He asked me catching my attention.

I hadn't realized that I had completely zoned out for a while, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Gomenasai Ivan-kun," I quietly replied not sure if he heard me, "I didn't mean to zone out on you like that."

"It's alright Kiku," He said soothingly, "No matter what they will not get to you, I promise."

I weakly smiled at him as he continued to bandage my wounds but I still had my doubts, after all they have gotten passed his defenses to get to me before. I can still remember running through the school praying that they wouldn't catch me. Back then Ludwig fended Alfred and Arthur off in order to give me an opportunity to escape; I still remember hiding in the library. There I was surprised to run into Ivan since that was the time we weren't particularly together and I quickly learned why. It has been many years, most of which have been quiet, up until a few days ago or was it weeks? I can hardly remember how long it's been but I do know that the same war the three raged back then was picking up right where it left off. To say I was more than a little bugged and upset about it would be an understatement, epically.

I sighed as the memories began to catch up to me and yet I couldn't bring myself to talk about any of the things that were bugging me nor could I bring up the memory of that day at the school. I found it too hard to mention, but, knowing Ivan he would understand as soon as I looked him in the eyes. Because of that I'm trying so hard not to make eye contact with him, he's bound to notice soon, I know it.

"Kiku?"

The words sound so distant to me now that my mind has wondered; I close my eyes as if falling asleep. That accent of his is going to drive me crazy and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Kiku-."

He begins to try and ask me questions but it's too late I can't hear anything other than him mentioning my name. So many memories, so many good times and so many bad, god is there a way to erase some and leave others? I feel a gentle hand brush hair out of my face before turning my head.

"Kiku!"

I open my eyes only to stare into his purple eyes that remind me so much of the gem known as amethyst.

"You're still worried about them aren't you lyubov'?" He asked.

I nodded in reply unable to find words to answer him and he smiled knowingly.

"What else is plaguing your mind?"

I mentally flinch at the question, he's trying to get me to speak when he knows I simply can't nor do I want to. I open my mouth to say something but the words don't come to me, frustrating me to no end.

"Well?"

I dangerously narrow my eyes at him only succeeding in making him all too happy at my growing anger. He always has enjoyed it when I got rather 'hot under the collar', as they say, but still he knows I can play the game as well.

"You already _know_ what else is troubling me." I whisper smirking as his smile fades.

He hates it when I counter him in his own game, but still I see why he enjoys it so much, hell even I get a kick out of it from time to time.

"I'm afraid I don't recall what you're talking about Kiku dear."

Again I mentally flinch and glare, this will go on for hours and I don't plan on being the one to lose.

"You sure about that?" I say trying my hardest not to hiss or yell, "If I recall correctly _you _were in the same library I was back then."

I narrowed his eyes now and I knew at that instant that I won the game, he was irritated by it too which was a plus for me. He will get me back later I'm sure of it, but for right now he's going to leave it.

"I must admit you have gotten better at playing my game Japan."

Yep he is definitely pissed about it, he never calls me Japan unless he is pissed off with me or irritated by something.

"I guess I have." I say before stopping myself but I'm not afraid, he won't hit me.

He stands up and walks over to the closest wall and punches it leaving a hole in the wall from sheer force. I calmly sit in the same spot I have been for god knows how long completely unfazed by the sudden outburst. I guess it has become an everyday sort of thing even though it has been a long while since he's had an outburst like this.

"THEY ARE ALWAYS THE ONES!" He yelled, "THEY ARE TO BLAME FOR EVERY DAMN THING THAT'S HAPPENED!"

As usual he blames everything on Alfred and Arthur, honestly I could care less who he blames so long as it isn't me.

"Ivan." I whisper trying to get his attention.

"WHAT!" He snaps.

I glare at him, "Who's to blame for what now?"

His gaze softens and he sits next to me once more and picks up where he left off, carefully moving the kimono from the upper part of my body. We sit in silence as he dabs some stuff on my wounds that stings making me hiss in pain, I guess this is what I get for winning his game.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to snap at you lyubov'."

I sigh, "I guess I'm sorry for beating you at your own game."

"Don't be."

I look at him in shock; he has never once said that to anyone even me. A knock sounds on the door interrupting my thoughts as both of us look over.

"Who is it?" Ivan hisses as he stands up and walks over to the door.

He opens it slightly and whispers with the person on the other side making me believe it's some military person. I look up at the ceiling ignoring the conversation since it's none of my business, though he'll more than likely tell me about it anyway but for now I don't think it a good idea to eavesdrop. I hear the door shut and immediately my attention goes back to Ivan who looks ghostly pale and angry.

"What are you so mad and scared about?" I ask yawning.

"Belarus is here."

My heart almost stops at the very mention of her name and instinctively I glance around the room looking for her. I fail miserably for it's just too dark in the room! I swear she is the inspiration behind the movies 'The grudge' and 'The ring'.

"Ivan turn on the light in this room, if there are no shadows she can't get in the room." I say even hearing the desperation and fear in my own voice.

Who the hell can blame me for freaking out? If she finds out I'm with Ivan, again, she'll try and kill me, again! Suddenly the bright lights glared in the room hurting my eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the change in lighting.

"Ivan?"

"I have no idea where she is but I know that they told her you were here."

"WHAT!" It was my turn to be angry, though I was more fearful than upset.

"Yeah."

"I truly have nothing against her Ivan, truly I don't, but she is flat our crazy, scary and crazy! I have I mentioned crazy and insane?"

"Calm down Kiku and yes you've mentioned crazy twice and no you haven't mentioned insane. I do agree with you though, she scares even me!"

I heard scratching on the other side of the door and immediately knew who it was, she had found us.

"Big brother! Come out and let me deal with Japan!" She yelled in a creepy voice.

"Not even when hell freezes over." He said loud enough for her to hear trying to keep the fear out of his voice but failed miserably.

"Kekkon, kekkon, kekkon…"

I don't know who screamed louder, me or Ivan, but the last thing I remember was the sound of glass shattering and Ivan cursing. As I felt my body fall backwards the last thing I saw was Alfred smiling almost triumphantly, then everything went black. The only thing racing through my mind was the undeniable fact that Alfred had found a way to get Belarus to help him and Arthur. That was the last thing I had expected…

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not uploading faster but I have been extremely busy lately dealing with some issues with the college I will be attending soon as well as computer problems to boot. It sucks DX my laptop has been in the shop for nearly a week now and I have to take it back on Monday since they still haven't fixed the problem! And college is fairly irritating me right now with the twenty things they decided to flat out change last minute and these changes have me extremely mad and frustrated as well as freaked out.<strong>

**Again I'm truly sorry I haven't been updating, I promise I will try to upload a lot more but with these issues I can't make any guarantees on when the next chapter will be up. **

**Also there's one part in here that refers back to another Russia and Japan story I have called Love is War, if you want to understand more of what Japan means when he refers to it I highly suggest you go read it. Other than that enjoy! and sorry its not really long I tried to make it as long as I could without making it sound like it was running on and on about one thing, epic fail at the end I know. Still no flames please if you are going to comment and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows over the weekend with my friend Darklord1767!**

**If you want to read Darklord1767's stories just look her up in author search lol . don't hurt me.**

**Russia and Japan: -_-;**

**Me: What? Leave me alone I'll type what I want . .**


	4. Please save me!

**Sorry if this chapter makes any of you cry or upsets any of you. I say this because I got upset writing this chapter but that might be because I'm emotional sometimes .. I apologize it's taken forever for me to upload chapter 4 but I hope you all enjoy and yes as you have noticed I have given each chapter its own name now. Anyway please review! ^-^ But remember only nice reviews, though I don't think I really have to say that since I haven't gotten a bad one yet on here but I just want to add it just in case because of some reviews on some of my other stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Time seemed to stop as the darkness around seemed to grow thicker and thicker with each passing minute. I didn't know that eternity went by so slowly; it was agonizing, taunting me as if to tell me there was no escape from fate. In all honesty I rather not wake up, in fact I rather sleep forever because only then will I be able to escape this cruel world for the one I longed to have. However, reality isn't as nice and charming as some might believe; trust me when I say that dreams are better than reality. Sadly my eyes slowly flutter open only to reveal more darkness causing even more despair to rise, when did I begin living this way? Always running to find Ivan because I know he's the only one who can save me from them.

I look around me hoping my eyes will adjust to the darkness around me only to discover that it's too dark for my eyes to adjust. I must be in a windowless room or basement, I can't help but panic after all I was trapped somewhere with the knowledge that Alfred and Arthur were the ones who planned my kidnapping. I was still thinking about how they could have possibly bribed Belarus into helping them, although, it must not have been hard. They probably told her that they were kidnapping me from Ivan and that she could do what she pleased after that, yeah that sounds about right especially since she wasn't at all happy with the fact that Ivan loved me more, sometimes I wonder who I should be more afraid of; Alfred and Arthur or Belarus.

"Awake yet Kiku?"

I knew the voice so I didn't respond, I hate Alfred I always will and nothing will change that.

"Come now don't ignore me! Seriously answer me if you're awake dude."

I want to hit him, kill him, torture him the way he tortured me just so I could watch him beg for the mercy he never gave me! I want to watch him crash and burn, die slowly, drown, and be cut down to nothing more than dust then move on to baka Arthur! My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a surge of light around me that was so blinding that I had to cover my eyes.

"You are up, why didn't you answer? Did you not hear me?"

He's talking to me like we're friends, like he did nothing to me, as if nothing that happened back then took place. I should have known he was going to act like a hero when in reality he was the villain.

"You must be shaken up because of that damn communist! Don't worry your safe now."

I rather take my chances locked in a room with Belarus and the grudge than him; at least I'd die quicker. I just looked away from him as if I didn't acknowledge his presence at all.

"Don't be like that!" Alfred whined.

"Quite pestering him you bloody git."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Great! Of course Arthur was following close behind Alfred, most likely to stop Alfred from stealing me for himself; I wish both of them would just drop dead already.

"Alfred is right though, we saved you from Ivan."

"You saved me from nothing."

I spoke without thinking, my own thoughts were betraying me, but… It felt good to argue.

"What?"

"You stupid idiots!" I Yelled, "You saved me from nothing! Don't you understand I hate you both I always have; at least with Ivan I was safe. He protected me from every threat, from the two knuckleheads that have been trying to rape me for years. He never got drunk or mad enough to hit me so if he was mad at me he'd take it on the others in the house; I'm too precious to him. Congratulations on saving me from an enemy that never existed!"

"Ungrateful much, he probably raped you."

"Not even close! He takes care of me, you two hurt me, he loves me, you two rape me, he protects me, you two slowly kill me, want me to go on? I guarantee you that the list goes on and on from there." I hissed.

I was tired of them; can anyone really blame me from snapping?

"Shut-up!"

Pain shot through my body as Alfred slapped me, hard, across my face. I don't care though because everyone knows that what I say is true and everything I said was well worth the punishment. Alfred looked like he was ready to cry, like he was in pain, like someone stabbed him and Arthur was in shock like he wasn't used to hearing anyone back talk him before. I could feel myself smirk as my gaze narrowed signaling that it was dangerous to try and corner me like an animal, like they so often did.

"What's wrong with me voicing my opinion? It's the truth and you both know it you just want to imagine it in reverse, you don't want to believe that Ivan is better for me then either of you. Then again, what else is new? If you can't have it then you have to take it without a care in the world if it's by force or if it'll hurt others including yourselves." My voice was low and dangerous.

I could even hear the venom in everything I said as if it would kill them at any moment. They were both glaring at me now; they knew I was forcing them to realize the truth behind my words and they hated it.

"You're wrong."

"Bullshit."

"You can stay in here a bit longer then, come Alfred."

"That damn communist has his talons buried so deep within you that he's turning you against the ones that truly love you."

With that they shut the door leaving me in the darkness once more glaring at the door. Like I said before they wanted to believe they loved me more that they failed to see that they were only hurting me. What did it matter to them though? I was only an object to be taken back and that was their definition of true love. I understand that love has more than one form but to think that they thought love was merely thinking of me as an object to be taken at anytime was far from any of the definitions. In what world was rape justified as love anyway?

-XXX-

How many days has it been? How many weeks? How many months? I was no longer sure of the year, month, day or time anymore; a trick they have perfected over years of capturing me or trying to stop me from seeing Ivan. I had been moved to a room on the third story of Alfred's house, if an attic was considered a third floor that is. I had no way of tracking time, no calendar to count down days, it was just me locked in an attic room painted white to keep it cooler. Fail. It was nearly thirty degrees hotter in the attic than it probably was outside and of course they leave a thermostat in the room just to torture me with this knowledge, but luckily for me I could know exactly how much hotter it was since there was also a thermostat outside the window. Let's see it's seventy degrees outside by what the thermostat says and… Yep! Its one hundred degrees in the attic. No air conditioning. Nothing. I can honestly say that this is beyond humane! Torture. A way to force me to give in. I knew for a fact that if it ever hit ninety or one hundred outside that I was flat out fucked. I'm not going to give in; I rather die of heat stroke, dehydration and/ or starvation than given into those sadistic bastards.

"Kiku are you ready to admit that we saved you yet."

Again I refuse to turn around and answer Alfred in any shape or form. He simply wasn't worth wasting my energy for.

"Come on!" He whined, "It's going to hit a hundred tomorrow, just give in!"

"I rather die and go to hell than give into you bakas."

"So that's it? You're just going to sit here and die, and for what? To prove that Ivan has so much control over you that you can't see there's two great powers in front of you that have been trying to save you for years." Alfred said lowering his voice trying to intimidate me.

Epic Fail.

"Did you not hear what I said when I first got here?"

"I heard you and I refuse to believe it."

"Of course you do you ignorant prick."

"I'll hit you again."

"Does it look like I care? Let me tell you this, Ivan has more balls than you and Arthur put together so quit bitching to me and leave me alone."

He growled as he practically ran over to me and threw me against the wall making me yelp in pain. He had his hands around my throat choking me. His eyes were filled with wraith, hurt, and raw intent to kill.

"Disown Russia!" He yelled.

"Nashi." (Author note: I have no idea if that's how you say no in Japanese but that's what google translate gave me. If anyone knows for sure what it is feel free to message me and I'll fix it and reupload the chapter.)

He was confused.

"No you twit."

"Give in to me!"

"What happened to you and that baka Arthur working together." I choked out.

"I want you first and I will have you by any means necessary."

I was gasping for breath trying to stay conscious. I wasn't going to give into him no matter what.

"ALFRED!"

Arthur was screaming bloody murder downstairs causing Alfred to lose his focus letting my body to drop to the floor. I was coughing hard to fill my lungs with much need oxygen.

"Arthur what's wrong!" He called.

"Belarus!"

Arthur looked back at me glaring, I was smirking.

"Did your plan backfire?" I asked between coughs.

He growled again and kicked me in the side causing me to fly across the room like a rag doll, again I screamed in pain. I was holding my side unable to get up praying that he would just leave, but I was wrong. He kicked me again and again making me cough up blood every now and then.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He hissed.

"I did no-."

I wasn't even finished when he kicked me in the side again. I could feel the tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes as he kicked me again screaming at me, but I couldn't hear him. All I could see, all I could hear was the growl of a very pissed off amethyst eyed platinum blond.

"Help." I whispered.

"I can't hear you Kiku!"

"IVAN HELP ME!"

"He can't help you! You mean nothing to him, you're worthless to him!"

The next second was a blur as Ivan picked up something in the room and bashed it over Alfred's head knocking him out.

"Don't ever hurt my precious little Kiku ever again!" He hissed as Alfred lost consciousness.

All I saw in his eyes before they closed was undeniable, untamed, utter hatred. If he or Arthur were ever to come after me again it was going to be to kill me. I felt Ivan pick me up.

"It's ok Kiku I'm here now."

I smiled weakly up at him, "What took you so long?"

"It's not easy convincing Belarus to help me with no strings attached." He smiled back and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me she isn't going to attack me for being with you anymore." I whispered.

"Don't worry she isn't going to hurt you either." He whispered back.

I laid my head against his chest knowing that for right now I was safe. I felt a small breeze around me as he moved quickly, clearly in a hurry to get out of there to get me medical attention.

"Don't worry you'll be ok." He whispered.

He kept repeating it not only to assure me but also assure himself that everything was going to be alright.

"Ivan the next time they come after me it'll be to kill me." I whispered.

I don't know what possessed me to say it but I did.

"They won't."

"You know they will, I know they will, everyone knows they will. They think I turned Belarus against them."

"I'll find a way to protect you from them. A way to better protect you from them."

I closed my eyes; I was too tired and exhausted to keep my eyes open any longer.

"Never let me out of your site." I whispered in reply before falling into a peaceful deep sleep.

For the first time in a long time I began to dream again.


	5. My wish that may never be

**FINALLY! Okay I know I said I would have this up sooner, like a month ago or maybe a few weeks ago I don't remember, but at least it's up now XD! Alright I apologize I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter or where I wanted it to go with it so I guess you could say I had a form of writers block. That's why it took so long, I'm not trying to make excuses for updating or anything but sadly I get writers block more often than not these days T-T and it drives me crazy. I'm only going to school two days a week now and hopefully my art classes I have will give me ideas about what to write somehow, some way, maybe, hopefully…. Let's just pray I find something will help me with the next chapter for now…. ANYWAY! I apologize it took forever and I will be very grateful if you guys can through in some ideas to get me thinking about in your comments! Please comment I need help figuring out what to do with the next chapter and all I got right now is that Germany and Italy are going to come in. D'X I will try to update as soon as I can but I definitely would like to know any suggestions and ideas you all may have.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Where am I? I awoke in a dark room painted in royal blue and shades of such a dark purple I was beginning to question if it was actually black. Silver ornamental designs adorned the walls and ceiling creating intricate patterns and illusions. I got out of the bed I was laying in feeling slightly dizzy as I did so. I walked over to the window that was covered by silver drapes that seemed so surreal, but this didn't stop me from exploring the room I was in. It wasn't big and it would be hard to miss anything that was out of place but still I didn't like being alone for more than one reason but I'm sure anyone could guess why and get it right. I waited, listening for any signs of life around me or coming close to the door. Sure enough after what seemed like an hour I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door, my heart was racing so fast that I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

I was relieved when it was Yao that walked into the room. "Hello Kiku, aru."

I shook my head, he definitely hasn't changed a bit since the last time I spoke to him which if I remember correctly was about two years ago.

"Hello Yao-san." I said politely bowing to him slightly.

He smiled, "Ivan will be back in a while, aru."

"Where did he go?"

"He went to talk to his leader and make sure Alfred and Arthur are nowhere near this place, aru. Ivan is very over protective of you and it was a miracle that he even let me in here to watch you while he was gone, aru." He explained.

With what he just said I had no doubt in my mind that he had others patrolling outside the house or mansion or wherever I was at as well as making sure anyone who got in had every right to be. This wasn't the first time he had taken precautions like this and it was only when he was gone, I didn't mind it but I rather stay with him but even being with him could prove dangerous. There's many reasons why that would be but there are none that I wanted to recall but all of them had been plots by Alfred and Arthur and ALL of them had to do with me.

I sighed, " I'm used to it and honestly I'm glad that he is, by the way is Ludwig here?"

"No but I could call him for you if you want I can tell Ivan him and Italy are coming over (A/N: Sorry I'm lazy and don't feel like spelling out Italy's name in the series cause I will fail epically)." He told me as he stared at me curiously.

I was a more than a little uncomfortable with his staring it made me feel like something was wrong with me, well, at least more than usual.

"Please stop staring at me like that it is very awkward and yes I would like to speak to both of them since it has been a long time." I said not trying to sound rude but I knew I was shifting in his gaze like a rabbit in headlights.

"Ok I will and I apologize I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, aru." He smiled as he skipped out of the room.

Sometimes I wondered if Yao-san was alright especially when he acts the way he just did but I'm not going to ask. I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling above me wondering what the future was going to hold for all of us. I closed my eyes trying to visualize the sun beating down on a sandy beach where Germany, Italy and I (A/N: Sorry to keep switching from their country name to their other name) were relaxing happily in solitude. Italy was swimming back and forth in the sapphire blue water hyperactively as usual while Germany and I sat laughing at how childish he was while we roasted fish over fire. The best part was that we were actually there on the deserted island for vacation this time instead of hoping someone was going to come and rescue us. The gentle breeze flowing of the water made it seem real, I slowly opened my eyes only to see the dark ceiling where the bright blue sky had been in my little visualization or daydream. I wanted it to be a reality and I wanted Russia to join us in sitting around a small fire laughing at Italy's childishness but not even I know if that will ever be.

If I'm lucky everything will remain intact, as impossible as that sounds, however I doubt it highly since it is yet another war between the three of them over me. I can only wish for the best and hope that one day that daydream and what I want will become a reality. For now I was waiting on Yao to contact Ivan to get permission for me to speak to Germany and Italy again, I knew he would allow it he always allowed it because the two of them take my mind off of the bad. Ivan is my love and friend but Italy and Germany will always be my best friends, they were before I fell in love with Ivan and they always will be even after the world ends. Hopefully it never comes down to that.


	6. My friends & lust

**Hey Everyone! Alright I know two chapters in a week! Honestly I'm amazed myself especially since I've been swamped with work for my college courses and writers block but luckily I have been reading fanfiction and got a terrificish Idea! Anyway there is a sex scene in this chapter just an fyi is all. And yes this chapter is long, this weekend I will be at SNAFU, which is an anime con in Reno, Nevada at the grand sierra resort so I probably won't update this weekend that or the chapters may be shorter, maybe. Anyway here is an end of the week, for me, present to you guys from me. Rate and comment and thank you to those of you who do comment and PM me to tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

An hour felt like eternity making me wonder what eternity felt like even though I had a faint understanding of it. Yao finally returned to my room smiling but still talking on the phone to Ivan, why he was doing so in front of me I hadn't the slightest idea. I sighed hoping that the past week wouldn't give him a reason to prove me wrong about him always letting me see them.

"Alright, bye aru." Yao said as he left the room once more to hang the phone up before returning.

I won't lie I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well, what did he say?" I asked softly.

"He said of course they could come over but I had to call him back to let him know when, aru."

I shook my head, "So you called him twice then? The second time to come in here to say bye and hang the phone up?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the concept which served to make Yao smile and chuckle as well.

"Of course I thought it might make you laugh and it seems I was correct, aru."

"So when are they coming over?"

"Right now so I'll be right back again, aru."

With that he left the room for the third time leaving me to ponder on my own thoughts in the quiet darkness of the room around me. I fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling listening for the familiar calling of the word pasta which was Italy's signature phrase. However, everything was still and silent and my boredom got the better of me so I closed my eyes drifting in and out of sleep.

It was warm and bright, the sun was beating down on me once more signaling that I was had once again returned to my dream that I knew could never be. I opened my eyes to see the brilliant light blue sky causing me to blink and smile as I sat up, Germany was smiling at Italy childishly running through the water.

"Marco!" Italy called.

This time Germany and I both laughed and called back, "Polo."

The sand was warm as I leaned back on my hands and watched Italy swim about calling Marco while Germany and I replied Polo. I couldn't help being happy after all I was with my friends and I didn't have to worry about Arthur and Alfred. No! They were seemingly none existent in this dream, my dream.

"Happy lyubov'?"

My heart leapt as I turned partially to see that Ivan was in this dream as well smiling with the others at me. He was carrying some fruits he found in the forest beyond the bright sandy beach we were sitting on and walked over to sit next to me. He set the fruit down next to Germany before hugging me possessively but laughed with me and Germany when Italy ran around the beach like a child once more.

"I couldn't be happier." I said leaning close to him, everything was perfect.

"Japan."

I looked at Germany who was still watching and shaking his head at Italy's behavior but he wasn't speaking. I could have sworn I heard him say my name just now so I watched him carefully listening.

"Japan." His voice was louder now but his mouth didn't move.

What was going on?

"Japan!"

My eyes shot open to see Italy and Germany worriedly looking down at me as if I had been shot or something.

"Oh hey." I whispered as I sat u.

"Are you ok?" Germany asked.

"I'm fine I was just sleeping is all."

"Did you dream of pasta?" Italy asked smiling as usual.

I laughed as Germany shook his head, "Probably not, that's what you dream about Italy."

"All the time!" He excitedly added.

I shook my head at the two, they were complete opposites and that's what made them such a great couple although Germany did get annoyed sometimes by Italy constantly obsessing over pasta. He wouldn't admit it but Italy's childish behavior, sometimes, and his love for pasta was strangely adorable even to me.

"No I had an amazing dream about sitting on a sandy beach where you were playing in the water while Germany and I watched you from a distance. Ivan was there as well, he had gathered fruit and this time we weren't stranded we were actually there to relax. It was amazing but the sad thing is that it was nothing more than a dream." I explained sadly.

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I realized, for the second time, that it would never come true.

"We can go to the beach again with Ivan! It would be fun, I'll make pasta, we can all build sand castles, and we can even celebrate Christmas there again!" Italy began overly excited again as he created a list of things we could do that were fun.

"Forgive him Japan," Germany sighed as he began quietly talking to me, "He doesn't realize that America, Britain and Russia are in the middle of a war over who gets to have you again."

"It's fine." I replied, "I enjoy the fact that he is always so positive when things are anything but good and only getting worse. Alfred has already tried to kill me among other things."

I gulped as I remembered the countless times the two of them captured me only to be taken back by Ivan who was more than pissed off that the duo wouldn't give up on their quest to possess me. It was a terrifying thought to come by for anyone but it was a daily, sometimes monthly or yearly, occurrence that I had to deal with among making sure Ivan didn't destroy every country that was in the way of him getting to the two of them. The constant battle going back and forth was driving me crazy as well as weakening me; I don't know how much more of it I can take before I finally shut down completely. Ivan was trying to make sure the occurrences were less frequent because it worried him that I was becoming weaker and weaker with each kidnapping and every horrid thing they do to me before he saves me. It angered him as well to know that they were the cause of me weakening and not being the same as I used to be.

"Russia told me many of the things that would happen to you." Germany whispered.

It didn't surprise me that Ivan told him some of the things so it wasn't a big deal, the only way it would be a big deal is if he told Italy. Italy was much too innocent still, well, for the most part anyway.

"He didn't say anything to Italy did he?"

"Of course not both of us would never do such a thing it would completely diminish his childishness." Germany said looking a little surprised.

"Sorry I had to ask because Ivan is a lot more pissed off than he usually is and you know how he gets. Sometimes he will slip and tell someone something he wasn't supposed to or mention something at the wrong time." I explained knowing Ivan all too well.

"I know that's why I reminded him on the phone not to tell Italy anything, no worries I have it all covered." He said smiling.

I was glad I could rely on Germany to remind Ivan what to say to Italy and what not to say, well now anyway. Before me and Ivan were together and even part of the time when we were he was too afraid to say anything but now he was used to him I guess. That and the fact I told him he could tell him what not to tell Italy and even Ivan agreed that it would be best to remind him what to mention and keep hidden.

"Thank you."

"It's not a big deal Japan."

"Nihon! Why are Russia, America and Britain fighting again?" Italy interrupted making me laugh.

"It's a long story Italy."

"But I want to know! We can even have pasta while you explain."

"Not right now Italy, Japan has had a pretty long week." Germany said.

Italy looked more than a little upset about it, I had no doubt that he knew something was wrong.

"Its fine I'll just shorten it." I said winking at Germany who smiled and shook his head.

"YEAH!"

"It's nothing more than them squabbling over me with utter hatred and jealousy, what they usually do and nothing more." I explained very vaguely.

"They always do that though, is that really it?" He asked.

I bit my lip looking at Germany for help because Italy pretty much verified that he had a feeling that more was happening than what we were telling him.

"Yes Italy that's all they ever do these days." Germany sighed making it sound more convincing.

"Awe I thought there would be more of a story!"

"Italy." Germany warned.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm going to go make pasta for us all then!" Italy said smiling and waltzing out the door returning with a look that said he forgot something.

"Yes Italy?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Is that ok with you Nihon?"

"Of course it is."

-X—

_Suddenly my eyes are open and everything comes into focus,_

_We are all illuminated lights are shinning on our faces,_

_We are, we are, we are blinded._

-X—

As we waited for Italy to return with pasta Ivan had returned home and took up sitting next to my bed talking to Germany and me. When he first walked in he asked where Italy was and the only thing we replied was pasta which he nodded in understanding about. I smiled as Ivan looked back at me knowing how I was feeling with each second, he could read me better than anyone else in the world.

-X—

_Feel like I'm hanging by a thread it's a long way down,_

_I've been trying to breath but I'm fighting for air,_

_I'm at an all time low with no place to go,_

_But you're always there when everything falls apart,_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet,_

_You like me best when I'm a mess,_

_When I'm my own worst enemy,_

_You make me feel beautiful when I have nothing left to prove,_

_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through,_

_There's no me without you._

-X—

There's nothing I tell him that he doesn't already know just because I glance at him once, it's amazing. It makes me happy and he knows it, he knows he means more to me than anything else. I don't know where I'd be without him it just doesn't seem possible to say that I'd live without him, if it wasn't for him I'd be dead. Germany smiled knowingly and left us to check on Italy to make sure he wasn't making a mess.

-X—

_You hear what I say when I don't say a word,_

_You are my rising sun,_

_You're the place I run,_

_You know how it hurts,_

_When everything falls apart…_

-X—

"Everything is going to be fine Kiku." He softly said to me moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"With you everything will be fine." I softly said back, "With my friends everything will be fine but out there alone with those two all hell rises."

"You worry too much Kiku." He whispered leaning in and kissing me gently numbing my mind.

-X—

_When you say "baby it's gonna get better" I believe you,_

_And I wish somehow I could see me the way you do,_

_With my imperfections you think I'm perfect,_

_When it's not easy you make it worth it._

-X—

"I love you." I whispered kissing him again.

"I love you too Kiku." He whispered making a cold chill run over my body.

He kissed me deeply once more before sliding part of the kimono I was wearing down revealing some of my porcelain skin.

"You're like a doll Kiku." He whispered after breaking the kiss.

His lips were still so close to mine that I wanted to pull him into another breath taking kiss but with him speaking I could hardly move. I knew my eyes were glazed over just by the way I looked into his eyes; it was like looking into a mirror except this mirror was living and breathing.

"Sometimes it makes me think that I could break you." He finished, "Even your eyes look like glass."

His whispering was driving me insane! At the same time it was extremely sexy and I couldn't help but give into him. Before I knew it he was biting and kissing my neck gently as if the smallest touch would cause me to shatter.

"I-Ivan." I moaned lowly.

I wanted more contact, I wanted him to touch me more, and I wanted more of him! These were logical wishes, dreams and wants nothing like my daydream or dream where I was sitting on a beach. He made his way back up to my lips and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around my neck and entangle my hands into his pale blond hair deepening the kiss. He broke away again for air but this time our lips were even closer than they had been last time.

"M-more." I whispered, "I want more."

"More what Kiku?" He asked.

I hated having to beg, it drove me crazy but not in the good way. "I want more you, more of this…I want more of everything."

I said it the one way I knew he would have no choice but to grant me what I wanted. He couldn't resist me panting with a puppy dog look in my eyes while telling him what I wanted; he hated it because he loved it.

"With that look you know I have no choice but to turn you into a screaming mess. You know that that is the punishment."

"It's one punishment I love and you know that." I whispered back in the same way.

He smiled and shocked me when he got up making me whine but I noticed him close the door and lock it.

"We can't have anyone walking in on us." He said as he returned to me.

I once more wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my hands in his oh so soft hair pulling him closer to me. He gently pushed me back onto the bed while kissing me, licking my lower lip for entrance which I eagerly allowed. It has been so long. He pulled the kimono down to a point where it was covering only half my body. I helped him get rid of the rest of it while he helped me get rid of his jacket and shirt.

"How long has it even been Kiku?" He asked softly between kisses.

"I can't even remember." I whispered back.

He began trailing kisses down my neck, then to my shoulder drawing blood in order to leave a mark symbolizing that I was his and only his, forever. I moaned at the pain that shot through my body but this pain was pleasurable, as masochistic as it sounds I enjoyed the pain of him biting hard enough to make me bleed but only if it was him. He moved lower to my chest leaving light butterfly kisses across it before returning to my lips. I worked his pants off; of course he helped me since my hands were shaking. He pulled away again and instinctively sat up and grabbed his hand knowing exactly he was doing. I took three of his fingers into my mouth sucking on them while looking up at him through half lidded eyes. He shivered and smiled in pleasure; he carefully pushed me back down onto the bed and took his fingers out of my mouth. He spread my legs pushing one finger in looking at me, I winced in pain trying to get used to the feeling of him again. After a while I nodded and he inserted another searching for the one spot that would leave me screaming his name. Soon he inserted a third.

"Ivan!" I screamed as pleasure shot through my body.

He smiled and took the fingers out and slowly pushed himself in making me gasp, I wasn't the only eager one it seems. He stopped noticing the tears forming in the corners of my eyes, he leaned down and kissed me softly again.

"I'm sorry lyubov'." He whispered.

"It's fine." I said almost inaudibly.

He looked doubtful at me when I nodded for him to continue and slowly started a rhythm. He was taking things as slow as he could and both of us knew the other was having troubles holding back. However, one of us was in more pain than the other until a jolt of raw pleasure surged through my body again causing me to clench onto his shoulders so tightly that my nails left long, ruby, bleeding trails spanning from his shoulder blades to his shoulders. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his only to see nothing more than pure, untamed, and raw animalistic lust. I swear that he could see the same thing in my eyes because he only smiled.

"More!" I screamed as he hit that spot again.

The air in the room became heavier and hotter with each movement, our bodies entwined in an ages old dance.

"I-Ivan faster!" I half moaned half shouted.

At that point I was sure that half the people in the house could hear me screaming at the top of my lungs. I could only imagine Germany covering Italy's ears smiling while Yao was wondering what mess Ivan was making of me now. I smirked looking into his eyes and he knew immediately what I was thinking, both of us trying not to laugh so instead we kissed again but this time with more passion fighting for power. Ivan clearly won dominance in our tongue battle. His pace picked up becoming faster and faster as he snaked his hand around my member pumping in time with his thrusts, both of us moaning but it was me shouting and screaming his name.

"I-Ivan…I'm going to…" I couldn't finish my sentence as he took one of my hands in his free one entwining our fingers as both of us came.

He laid beside me panting heavily but not as heavily as me.

"You're toxic Kiku." He whispered between breaths and I laughed.

I couldn't help it and he started laughing too. "You're the one who is toxic Ivan."

"I guess both of us are then." He smirked.

A knock came at the door, "Ivan what mess have you made of my little brother now!"

Both of us started laughing harder as if hardly being able to breath before wasn't enough, it was near impossible now. It seems like my mental picture was partly right so far, both of us got up and got dressed before walking into the kitchen to see pasta served on the table while Germany had Italy's ears covered smirking at us only making us laugh even more.

"Have fun?" Germany asked.

"Lots." I replied as he uncovered Italy's ears.

Italy said nothing instead he shrugged and began eating his pasta while the three of us waited for Yao to come sit with us. Soon enough he waltzed into the room and sat next to Italy not saying a word because of Italy's presence.

"Later we'll all talk." I said looking at Ivan, "When Italy's asleep."

"Sleep over!" Italy exclaimed hyperactively.

All of us laughed and shook our heads at him. This was nice and normal, and escape from the terrors that prowled the darkness of the night outside.


	7. So many lies & one simple saying

**Alright here's chapter 7! :) I hope you enjoy it as much as I, obviously, enjoyed writing it and yes it's the longest chapter in the story so far and probably will be the longest. If it sounds like it's going on and on forever I apologize I didn't realize how long it had gotten until I finished writing it and that was only after the though 'hey I should probably end this chapter soon so people don't die reading and so I don't end up writing the rest of the story in one chapter' again I apologize .. Anyway Please review to let me know what you think, and before I forget I did almost cry twice writing this chapter and normally that never happens so just a warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

I sat staring out the window waiting for Germany and Italy to come back into the kitchen, it had only been ten minutes since they went to change into their pajamas but it still seemed like forever. Every second seemed like forever now and every minute was nothing more than an eternity passing by. With the ticking of the clock in the background it all seemed so ominous as if the world around me was warning me of a terror I never wanted to see again that was lurking in the dark shadows of the trees and snow outside in the pitch blackness of the night. I smirked I was getting even more depressing with each minute, when this all ends, if this all ends I'll have to try my hardest to return to a semi-normal state of mind rather than this dreary depressing mood I was now always in. Everything would be great if only those two idiots never fought with Ivan, if they never challenged him, if they never fell in love with me, if they never…. The thought lingered in my mind for a split second and in that second a chill ran down my spine, to think my anger and my fear of such things never seemed to die… I never wanted them to yet at the same time I didn't want to be bothered by them.

"Nihon!" Italy called making me giggle a little as I turned to look at him shaking my head as I did so.

I was grateful he at least wore something to bed but still he wore very little, of course, I was somewhat used to it now. I smiled as Germany walked in behind him shaking his head as well, he liked it but he would never admit it, he looked at me as if I could help him. I shrugged my shoulders and Italy looked just as confused about mine and Germany's 'silent' conversation as he was earlier when I gave him the clean version of why Britain, America and Russia were fighting. Not too long after the Ivan walked in still wearing his uniform as if he was going to go somewhere and knowing how he was at the moment he probably, reluctantly, will.

"Going somewhere Ivan?" I asked quietly as if I'd wake the whole house if I talked any louder.

"Unfortunately I have to." He began still smiling even though he was pissed, " My boss wishes to see me about…"

He cut himself off glancing over his shoulder at Italy who was staring blankly off into space like there was nothing wrong in the world. It was actually quite funny and it was harder not to laugh but somehow I managed.

"Italy can you go get China and tell him to hurry up please?" I asked sweetly smiling.

"Of course!" Italy yelled excitedly as he ran out of the room.

"Thank you love." Ivan said in his accent.

This time a nice chill ran down my back as I looked at him, "It's not a problem."

Germany sat down across from me thankful that he had a few minutes before Italy returned to make pasta, again.

"My boss called me in to talk about the war with Alfred and Arthur." He explained, "And some other things that need to be addressed before I kill someone."

"So you won't be back until morning?"

The question came out sounding more than a little sad, it was an accident to let it sound that way but he would know I didn't like him to leave either way. The world beyond the glass window seemed darker as frost covered the edges. Germany remained quiet knowing that this was not the time to say anything or mention anything let alone even glance at the two of us so he looked out the window. He was, of course, still listening to the conversation but at the same time he was letting us know that he wasn't going to interrupt or tell a soul.

Ivan sighed as he looked at me sadly I could tell that part of him didn't want to leave but at the same time he didn't have a choice in the matter. He was struggling to find the right words to say as he saw the growing sadness I was harboring deep within my soul.

"Kiku I…" He cut himself off still struggling to find the right words, "Maybe, I don't want to say yes but at the same time I can't say what time I'll be back. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

"It's fine." I said smiling turning to look out the window, "You'll be back when you get back."

I didn't want him to see that I was starting to cry but the look on Germany's face pretty much gave me away to Ivan.

He came up and hugged me, "I'm sorry Kiku please forgive me."

He sounded upset because I was upset and I knew it was because he truly didn't want to leave in fact he would have rather stayed, I'm almost positive he would have rather stayed or at least have me tag along. He let go when the phone rang I turned to watch him disappear into the darkened hallway beyond the door to the kitchen.

"Japan." Germany said as I turned to look at him. "I understand you are really upset about him leaving but at least you still have China and me here to protect you should those two come here."

"Not Italy?" I chuckled as I whipped away the tears.

"Nein! Gott, Nein!"

I laughed Germany's reaction to that was just too hilarious, "I take it both of you will be defending me and Italy than."

He laid his head down on the table and looked over at me, I swear that pose would have every person that liked him in a coma with multiple nosebleeds, good thing no fan clubs were at Ivan's house (A/N: Had to totally put that in there for a friend of mine who loves Germany . .).

"Of course." Germany said as I smiled.

Ivan walked back in, took one look at Germany's cute look along with mine that I couldn't resist giving him and walked right back out looking as if he was going to start having a nosebleed. Both of us laughed as Italy returned with China both were looking confused as hell as they sat down at the table as well.

"Nihon is everything alright, aru?" He asked still not knowing whether to be concerned or not.

"Did you guys happen to see Ivan as you guys walked here?" I asked suppressing my laughter as best as I could.

"Yeah he had a nosebleed, what did you two do?" China asked.

Germany went back to the adorable position he had earlier with his head on the table looking at China. He squirmed in his seat slightly and then I looked at him the cutest puppy dog look I could muster while I laid my head on my hands, my elbows were on the tabled and my fingers entwined. That pushed China past his breaking point of Kawaiiness as well and he too left the room while Italy giggled with us (A/n: They are just too adorable for anyone to resist XD). Ivan returned looking ready to pounce on both of us at that point regardless of who was in the room but resisted. He had a 'harder' resisting me though and keeping from showing it than poor Germany who was dying of laughter.

"China had the same reaction I did to those looks didn't he?" Ivan asked.

"Yep which only served to make it funnier." I giggled.

Ivan shook his head smiling, he wanted to laugh but he was doing a good job at hiding it.

"That was my boss."

Immediately my heart sank and I went back to staring out the window which in turn turned the great mood of the room into sorrow and tension once more. I could feel Ivan staring at me regretfully as he sighed, I heard him pull one of the chairs out and take a seat, I felt him pull me close to him hoping I would look up at him but kept my eyes trained on the dark world beyond the cold glass.

"You can go Ivan." I said softly with a slight tinge of anger.

I knew he wasn't always going to be around but I was tired of him leaving me alone to get supplies and meet with others, at least, at this point in time anyway. This time I wouldn't be alone I would be around Germany, China and Italy but still Alfred and Arthur were clever despite their behavior and how they usually acted. I shivered at the thought of them waiting for the perfect time to strike, my mind went numb with the idea that they might be waiting in the darkness beyond and to know that if Ivan left they would have a great opportunity to come after me with whatever allies they had lit the fires of fear within me chilling my being to the bone. I didn't want Ivan to leave because there was the chance that they were here, after all, they knew where I was because Ivan only kept me in one place and that was his house. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out and Ivan knew that which is why he was always reluctant to leave the house without me but there were times that he just couldn't refuse to leave and he couldn't always bring me with him. It was a huge cause of tension and fighting between him and his boss because neither of them wanted me to be hurt but at the same time there things I wasn't allowed to listen to or places I couldn't go because the risk was too high. The worst part about it was whenever he had to leave it cause tension between us because I hated it when I he left and he had no choice plus he hated the fact I became extremely depressed when he left because when he got back I was asleep and ignored him for about a week. The anger and sexual frustration he had during those times I ignored him was taken out on the Baltics. They were most likely found hiding in closets or trying to jump out windows when they knew I was ignoring Ivan but never once did he take his anger out on me. He just gave me my space while he pulverized the others and of course whenever someone was going to come over they usually asked if Ivan was mad or if I was ignoring him for any particular reason.

Germany would sneak Italy in through the back constantly and when they ran into me I would laugh and tell them that everything was fine. Whether or not Ivan was mad they always found a way to visit but it was a good thing that they were cautious about it and always let Ivan know that they were going to come over, unless he was mad.

"Please don't ignore me Kiku." Ivan whispered.

Germany and China moved while Italy remained in his seat until Germany picked him up to move away.

"I don't want you to leave right now, you know that and you know why." I mumbled in agitation.

"I know you don't but I don't have choice."

"Tell him to fuck off and let you stay here."

Ivan, China, Germany and Italy all stared at me in shock because they never once heard me say something like that. Ivan was smiling but still confused about whether to like this side of me or not he liked my 'darker' side a lot more lately than my normal side that was boarder line severely depressed.

"You know I can't do that." He whispered in amusement.

"The hell you can't." I growled.

The three standing on the opposite side of the kitchen didn't know who to be more afraid of at the moment. I was growing in anger and Ivan was bemused it was a very deadly combination like playing chicken with active bombs.

"He'll be pissed off if I don't show up."

"I dare him to yell at me right now and I dare him to try something." I hissed looking at him with raw anger.

He smirked, "You're adorable when you're angry.

I huffed and glared at the window, if looks could kill than anyone standing in front of the window that was able to see me would have died miserably.

"I have to go Kiku." He said taunting me as if challenging how far I would go to make sure he didn't leave.

"No you don't" I growled again.

"Yes I do, I have a meeting."

He let me go still smirking as I glared at him.

'He doesn't have to leave and you know he doesn't at least not if you do something.' My darker side whispered to me.

I slammed my hand on the table and got up making China, Germany and Italy jump in surprise and I swear I thought I saw Ivan flinch slightly as I did so.

"No you don't!" I yelled.

He looked sadistically happy, "Is this the rare darker side of my angel?"

I growled letting him know that I wasn't playing around and to let him know just how mad I was.

"What does it matter how evil I can be when I'm angry! You aren't leaving end of story!" I yelled.

"Yes very adorable when you act dominate." He said standing up and pushing me up against one the walls.

I watched Germany and China cover Italy's eyes and ears in case something happened.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Such venom and pent up anger, is this how mad you get when I leave? Is this anger why you ignore me whenever for a week when I do leave?" He asked still sadistically happy and bemused.

"What does it matter? You know I get mad when you leave anyway so how is it that you don't know how sad and mad I am at you when you do so?" I asked smirking sadistically myself.

He chuckled, "What are you going to do about it Kiku? You can't stop me from leaving right now and if you do nothing will get done."

I glared, "Is that a threat or a challenge?"

"Whatever you want it to be Lyubov'."

"I'll take it as both, I will make sure you don't leave this house without me until this forsaken war is over."

"Awe is my little Kiku growling? You really are pissed off! However, you can't stop me from leaving right now you know you won't do anything." He said sinisterly his face only inches away from mine.

My eyes were half way open like always when he's this close to me because it was another thing he couldn't resist. He was right I never did anything to stop him so why should he believe that I would now?

"If you think trying to seduce me by being this close to me is going to change my mind than your dead wrong."

"DEAD wrong?" He asked closing the gap between us.

My arms snaked their way around his neck as he licked my lip for entrance which I gladly allowed. I couldn't help but let out a small moan completely forgetting the three in the corner looking at us. After a while Ivan pulled away from me but still kept me pinned between him and the wall to make sure I wouldn't escape from him.

"You aren't going to stop me and I know you aren't." He whispered.

With that he backed off and walked out of the room while I looked at Germany and China, who had expressions that said 'what the fuck just happened', and Italy who had his eyes and ears covered still. I bowed to them and ran out of the room. I saw Ivan walk towards the front door; I hid behind one the corners after grabbing the phone and dialed his boss's number. He was sadly mistaken if he thought I wasn't going to do anything this time like all those other times, this time was different and no one was going to take him from this house without me.

"Hello?" Asked someone on the other end.

"Long time no talk." I growled.

"Hi Kiku, what did Ivan do this time?"

"YOU are going to tell him that he isn't leaving this house to go to that meeting." I whispered in anger not wanting to yell but at the same time I kept an eye on him to make sure he hadn't left yet.

"What meeting?"

"He said you called him to tell him to come in for a meeting."

"Kiku there is no meeting and I never called him to tell him that."

I was silent in shock, his boss never told him that he had meeting which meant he lied but Ivan never lied to me before. My heart was racing with fear, sorrow and anger.

"Kiku are you still there?"

"Y-yeah." I whispered shakily.

"He didn't tell you did he."

"Tell me what?"

The other end of the line was silent as Germany crept in looking worried but remained out of sight of Ivan.

"He's going to be gone a long time Kiku, he's going to attack Arthur and Alfred with some other allies he has. You were supposed to go to China's house."

My hands were shaking and Germany was becoming more concerned. "Who else knows and how long?"

"He might be gone for at least a year and I don't know who else knows, but I do know that Italy and Germany didn't know either. I thought he told you three."

"He lied." I whispered feeling all the sadness hit me like a brick wall.

"Kiku?"

"I have to go." I whispered again as I hung up the phone.

Germany went back into the kitchen knowing I needed to talk to Ivan alone right now I watched as he opened the door. Why? Why did he lie to me? I ran towards him tackling him to the ground outside as the snow fell around us he looked up at me angered that I actually tackled him but looked upset at the tears welling in the corners of my eyes.

"Kiku?"

"You lied to me!" I yelled.

The snow around as was freezing everything with its frost bitten grasp as silence past between the two of us, why didn't I see that he was lying? I guess I had gotten so used to him leaving that never once did I question where he went since it was usually to go to meetings. Now I wanted to know how many times he lied to me and how much of what he told me was the truth.

"Kiku…"

"I called your boss and he said that you didn't have a meeting! He told me you were going to be gone for a year and he told me that it was because of this war! China knew but the only ones that were left out were me, Germany and Italy because you knew they would tell me what you were doing." I was crying now, "How many times have you lied to me about going to meetings? How much of anything you've told me was truth!"

He hesitated and I was unsure if I still wanted to know, "Anything having to do with attacking Alfred and Arthur was a lie. Every time I told I was leaving to discuss their fate was a lie I actually went to attack them head on. I never told you what I really planned because I knew it would upset you and I knew that telling you would make you try even harder to keep me from leaving."

"So every meeting you've supposedly had over the past two years were actually attack missions!" I screamed as I felt my voice crack with sadness and hoarseness.

"Yes."

The wind howled signaling my pain and anger towards the situation I was more than upset now than I would have been if he'd just told me the truth. When he found me roaming the tunnels he had actually been there to attack the two idiots I hated most which meant that when he tracked me down to the second place they had taken me and locked me up he had been there on a search and destroy mission.

"Kiku." He whispered as he tried to move a strand of hair out of my face.

I smacked his hand away from me, "Don't touch me!"

I got up and backed off, tears running down my face freezing before they touched the ground. He got up and took a step towards me but I only took a step back looking at him.

"Kiku." He said sadly.

"Don't start with me! You were the one who lied to me about all these things! When you rescued me from the tunnels you were there to kill them and when you saved me from that forsaken house they took me to you were only there to kill them! You weren't there to save me you were there for murderous intent only!" I screamed so loud that anyone within a fifty foot radius of the entire house on all sides would be able to hear me.

"That's not true I was there to actually rescue you!" He yelled back.

"You say that but how can I believe you! I don't know what you were there for in the tunnels, you probably thought that I was dead already so you were on a search and destroy mission!"

He flinched and I knew I hit it on the spot of what he had been there for He looked at me as the tears came even faster only to freeze just as fast.

"Kiku I…"

"That's the exact reason you were there at the house too! You were there to kill them because you thought I was already dead!" I continued and he flinched again.

That was twice now that I figured out the true reason why he had found me, was everything a lie? I didn't care what happened to Arthur or Alfred and I didn't care if they never came back, hated them before all of this and I always will but I did care that Ivan had lied to me.

"Kiku, please stop." He whispered so low that it was barely audible over the howling wind.

"It was all a lie." I said looking down, "This was all a lie! The three of you wanted to see who could get to me first and to see who would die off first! It was nothing but a sick game of who could get closer to me and get me to love them!"

He looked even more upset than me when I said that.

"That's not true!" He yelled his voice cracking and pain written across his face.

"No it's not!" I yelled running back into the house locking the door and falling to my knees.

I could hear Ivan run to the door and pound on it trying to get me to open the door but it was never going to happen.

"Kiku." I heard him sob on the other side of the door making me cry harder.

I knew it was too good to be true, everything was nothing more than a game to the three of them.

"Japan." I looked up to see a saddened Germany and even sadder Italy.

They both hugged me while China stayed on the opposite side of the room looking upset knowing that I now knew the truth.

"Japan."

"You lied to China! You never told me."

"Let Russia in and we can all talk about this." He softly said.

"No!"

"Don't be a child Japan!" He yelled.

Germany and Italy glared at him as if qued by my emotions they were upset because I was upset and China said the wrong thing in front of them.

"Come on Japan you can come back with me and Germany." Italy said smiling at me.

I stood up with their help hugging them as we stepped away from the door and immediately China opened the door. I knew he was mad at me for pulling something like that. He rushed passed China and both of them stood opposite of us, I still had tears running down my face but not as much.

"He really does love you Kiku." China sighed trying to calm himself down enough so he wouldn't yell at me in front of Ivan because he knew that yelling at me in front of him no matter what happened between us would only ensure an untimely pummeling or death.

"It was all a game that you guys played, everything was a lie."

"That's not true Kiku." Ivan said as tears slipped down his face as well.

"How can I believe you given everything I know now!" Snapped back voice cracking again betraying my sadness.

"Kiku…"

"Shut-up China!" I glared.

"Perhaps I should go before he kills me; I'll talk with you and the Axis when all this is straightened out Russia. Right now I need to go check on Korea anyway." China said as he left closing the door behind him.

"I'm nothing that you dreamed of having ever."

"That's not true Kiku, you mean the world to me!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"How do I know when everything that's happened in the last two years was nothing but a lie! You, Alfred and Arthur get a kick out of my torture and suffering don't you!" I yelled.

"Kiku, I…"

"Don't say it!" I interrupted, "Don't you dare say it when you and the whole world knows it's not true! I was blind to think that you actually loved me, I won't make that mistake again, never again." I whispered the last part.

"Kiku?"

"Let's go I want to be as far away from everyone and everything as possible." I said to Germany and Italy.

"Kiku."

"I'm leaving Russia!" I yelled through my tears and for the first time in a long time called him Russia instead of Ivan taking everyone by surprise.

It was at that point Ivan looked away knowing I was mad at what he had done and I will admit I wanted to start crying again but I needed to be away from everything for a while. I walked outside with Germany and Italy, it was silent as we drove to their house and even quieter when we arrived.

I sighed, "I feel really bad about being so mean."

"I would be mad if someone lied to me a whole lot and never once thought 'hey I should probably tell him the truth before he finds out' too. Although I will admit that were a bit too harsh on Ivan back there." Germany said as we all sat in his office going over what had just happened.

"I hate being angry like that." I whispered.

"We know." Italy chimed in before leaving the room.

Germany sighed, "He'll be back with pasta or a white flag I'm one hundred percent positive."

"Now that you mention it I'm not all that hungry right now but if he does come back with food I don't want to upset him."

"You won't upset him."

To mine and Germany's amazement Italy returned holding a picture frame instead of a white flag or pasta. We blinked at each other as he sat down next to me and handed the picture to me. It had Germany, Italy, me, China, Korea and Russia in it sitting at Russia's house one Christmas. We had been so happy that year, joking around, hanging mistletoe all over the place for the heck of it and more importantly there was no war going on. It was before the first splitting apart me and Ivan had, before the incident in the school, before all the lies and chaos that life had brought us. I almost had forgotten all about it because it had been nearly four or five years ago that this photo was taken and no one knew what had happened to it. I guess Italy had saved it while everyone else forgot about it, Italy was so sweet and caring I guess that he didn't ever want to forget that day.

"If Ivan lied to you about so many things it had to be for a good reason." He said softly, "He wouldn't just lie like that to you if he wasn't trying to protect you from getting hurt. I'm sure that he was thinking about you every time he left to go on those missions you yelled about and I'm sure he worried that he might find you dead every time he went out to find you but he does love you. I can tell that he truly does love you more than his own life and he would do anything to protect you, to make sure you were safe and every time something he tries fails to achieve that he regrets it. When he talked about you during the one conference you weren't at because you were sick he looked happier, sure it scared some people except for me, Germany, China and Korea because we knew he would never intentionally hurt you or toy with your heart. Lying to you was a mistake I'm sure he regrets and I'm sure he regrets it even more now that he knows how badly it's hurt you to find out what was a lie. Without you the world means nothing to him, if you aren't happy than he wants to change the world so you are, if your upset he rather be there for you than leave and if you disappear he'll turn the world over as many times as it takes in order to find you no matter what lengths or risks he has to take. I kept that picture to remind anyone of us that were there that day, no matter how bad things get, how happy we were that day and just how much we can rely on each other. He left all three of us out in order to protect us after all we are still the axis and we are still friends, we always will be until the ends of time itself."

Germany was just as astonished by what Italy just said as I was, neither of us knew that Italy felt that way or was capable of talking about something other than pasta and white flags but I guess that's what makes Italy Italy. His rare moments about other things much like this time always catches us off guard but is always nothing but the sweetest things.

"But he still lied, how can I trust him?" I asked looking down.

"He'll have to earn your trust again but you shouldn't stay mad at him forever Nihon I'm sure it's killing him to know that he upset you so much that you left." He smiled.

I smiled to as I whipped away a few more tears and called Ivan.

"Hello?" I shaky voice asked.

I felt even worse now as I realized he had been crying, he would never admit it but he was crying.

"Ivan?" I asked.

"Kiku?"

"I'm sorry I got so mad but that was pretty low." I said looking at the floor, "You lied to me about so much and for two years at that."

"I understand and I'm sorry." He said sounding like he was going to break down at any moment.

"I know you are…"

"So you're coming back!" He yelled in excitement.

"Not today and probably not until late tomorrow because I need space."

"Oh." His voice dived back to sounding depressed.

"Plus you are going to have to earn my trust again."

"But…"

"No buts Ivan!" I snapped, "You lied for two years about so much and never once thought about telling me, it is going to take you a LONG time to earn back my trust."

"I guess that's understandable I wouldn't begin to trust me right away either if I were you." He sadly said.

"I'll see you later tomorrow then."

"Alright have a good night's sleep lyubov'." He whispered over the phone as we both hung up.

It was eerily quiet in the room now and I was curious to know why.

"Still in touch with Ivan even though he betrayed your trust?" A voice chimed behind me it was familiar and the worst part about it me, Germany and Italy thought he could be trusted but apparently not.

"You set it up didn't you?" I asked.

"Italy and Germany are sound asleep now and nothing you can do is going to be able to stop the outcome of this war but at the same time I don't want you three to end up hurt so you are my captives." The man behind me said.

"If I don't go back tomorrow he'll come after you, he knows I'm here."

"I'll move you guys to a different location, problem solved."

"Whose side are you on?"

"No one's I'm neutral but I'm tired of everyone else taking advantage of the three of you so I'm hiding you until after words. Think of it this way you're the world's last cherry blossom tree and so many others want you for themselves and I'm the one hiding you until the war is decided. As the war continues the cherry blossom tree will lose more and more cherry blossoms until finally the last cherry blossom falls…."

"When the last cherry blossom falls…" I interrupted only to be cut off.

"The war, suffering, pain ,anguish and world will come to an end and in its place there will be only light."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You should know this already Kiku." He said and I could feel the smirk cross his features as silence past between us, "Because I'm awesome."


	8. When it happens it happens

**^-^ Chapter 8 is finally done and done earlier than I thought it would be hopefully I'll have chapter 9 up by the end of the week, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

I turned to face the familiar silver haired and red eyed guy in that had been talking about kidnapping me, his brother and his brother's lover.

"You know how Ivan is Prussia." I said backing up only to knock the phone off of the table it was on.

I was trapped and no one was going to save me this time but I was thankful that Prussia didn't like me the way Alfred and Arthur did.

"I know very well." He said glaring at the wall behind me, "But you don't deserve to be kidnapped by those two idiots when he can't watch you, that's the only reason why I'm doing this. If he wants to kill me afterwards when we are all gone anyway that's fine by me I'll just have to remind him that America and Britain weren't able to get their filthy little paws on you again."

He had a point, Ivan would be happy if the two weren't able to touch me but kidnapping me to keep me from getting kidnapped wouldn't blow over so well. I sighed as I looked down at the ground unable to look at him, if this was going to really happen it would be better for Ivan to know right?

"Than we should tell Ivan." I whispered.

"No."

I looked up at him fearfully, he was like another brother to me and the last thing I wanted was Ivan ripping him limb from limb because he decided it was better for me to disappear for a while.

"He will kill you." I argued, "China's my brother but so are you, Germany and Italy I don't want any of you to die because of me."

He shook his head, "We don't have a choice."

"What do you mean we don't have a choice?"

He looked back at the unconscious Germany and Italy before looking back at me, he walked over to the seat I had been in before and sat down.

"Alfred and Arthur have broken into everyone of our houses except and have tapped the phone lines. If we tell Ivan where we are going and let him know who's going Alfred and Arthur will be on our tails faster than you can say run." He explained, "They already know you're here and they already know that you are separated from Ivan. My guess is that they are on their way here now so we have to leave immediately."

"What about Germany and Italy we can't just leave them here to deal with those two buffoons." I argued.

"West and Italy are coming with us you don't need to worry about that."

"Enlighten me how you are going to carry both of them out of the house before dumb and dumber show up." I said glaring and putting my hands on my hips.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it so much Japan I'm not the only one here."

"That's reassuring."

"I hope it is because this is something that's perfect for the bad touch trio."

I laughed, "Why am I not surprised that Spain and France agreed to this."

"Like I said we wouldn't be the bad touch trio otherwise and besides I told them that there was no way we could let Alfred and Arthur have you."

"And as soon as you mentioned Britain's involvement and obsession France was even more interested in helping, correct?"

"Nailed it Kiku."

I shook my head I really couldn't be surprised for it seemed like where one of them went the other two followed, at least that's what it seemed like over the last two years since this war started. I guess France and Spain followed Prussia when he decided that he was neutral and because of that it gave them free rein to interfere as they pleased as long as they didn't get caught.

"I guess if we are going to leave than you should do so right now that way we aren't here when they arrive, that is if what you say is true."

He nodded and whistled waiting as France and Spain bound into the room, France too Italy while Spain took Germany. They motioned for the two of us to follow but not before Prussia threw a black cloak in my direction smiling.

"Minus well disguise yourself in case anyone sees us."

"Won't wearing this only make me look more suspicious and out of place therefore defeating the purpose of disguising myself."

"Just go with the awesomeness of it until we can get you different close and maybe some contacts to change you even more."

"I suppose you'll add that I get hair extensions and change my name while I'm at it just to complete the transformation." I sarcastically said.

"That's a good idea I always wondered what you would look like in a dress."

I huffed and smacked him over the head before putting on the cloak, "That is not going to happen."

"Not even if Russia wants to see you in it?"

I sighed, "He's already seen me in a dress."

"He beat my awesomeness to it already!" He whined as we went out to the car and slipped in.

"He's my boyfriend…Well… Husband I suppose or at least that's what Hungary likes to call him, but either way what were you expecting."

"I guess he must have had fun with the foreplay for that than huh?" He sighed looking at the ceiling.

"PRUSSIA!" I yelled blushing and smacking him upside the head again before looking out the window.

"OW! What did I do!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just stop talking."

"I guess I said the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"No, really?" I grumbled sarcastically, "It honestly sounds like you've fallen for me."

He turned me to face him and had me pinned up against the car door, "What if I have?"

"PRUSSIA YOU ARE TOO CLOSE!" I said smacking him.

"Oww!" He whined, "It was a joke there was no need to smack me."

"Prussia!"

"Alright, alright, alright I over stepped some boundaries I'm sorry."

I heard snickering from the two in the front more than likely because Prussia had gotten hurt for pushing his luck.

"Try anything and you two will be next."

They silenced after that knowing that I was not in the mood to put up with their perverted jokes and what not. So we were silent once more as we drove down numerous roads and taking multiple turns that made me wonder if we were lost. There were no lights heading towards us and no lights behind us only dark roads for miles upon miles as if it would never end.

"Prussia are you sure they knew where we were?" I asked trying not to betray m doubt but failed miserably.

"I'm sure, I hid while I watched him begin putting bugs everywhere in the house." He said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry for doubting you." I whispered.

I still didn't believe him but it was better to let him believe that what I perceived was the truth even if I still didn't. It was probably the only way I was going to get to the truth anyway but still I rather not think that he might actually give me up to Alfred and Arthur. He would never do that no matter what kind of pressures he was put under, after all him and Alfred weren't on very good terms anymore.

I smiled as I saw the first glimmers of dawn on the horizon and realized just how much ground we covered. I didn't recognize any of the scenery around us but by the looks of it the leaves of the trees were beginning to change color signaling fall was coming to whatever region we were in now.

"Did they threaten you?" I asked Prussia breaking the silence.

"Of course the threatened the awesomeness that is me."

"Not conceited at all are you Prussia." France laughed as he kept his eyes on the road.

"The only thing that I am is awesome."

I couldn't help but laugh at that even if France used to be my enemy I was just happy to have a few people I could talk to.

"They threatened all of us that remained neutral because we didn't want to help them or Russia." Spain jumped in, "Most of them joined sides after the threats leaving only the bad touch trio."

"I'm glad you guys aren't on their side or on any side for that matter."

"We are too; you should probably get some sleep Japan." France replied.

I yawned, "Yeah maybe I should.

I feel asleep instantly because of all the stress and fighting lately.

-X-

I woke once the sun began to set just beyond the horizon to find myself in a very nice living room. I looked around in a panic as I realized no one was with me! Was I kidnapped while I slept? What happened to Prussia, France, Spain, Germany and Italy?

"You ok Nihon?" Came the familiar voice of Italy.

I relaxed before turning to him, "Now I am."

"Doitsu is talking to Prussia about whatever happened."

"You can say that they saved us Italy-kun." I smiled.

He smiled to and sat next to me, "You haven't called me that in a long time it's nice to hear you sound like your old self again Nihon."

"Yeah me too Italy, me too." I whispered.

"Japan you're up." Germany said trying not to scream happily, something very uncharacteristic of him, but comforting to know that he cared that much nonetheless.

"So did you talk to the trio?" I asked laughing.

"No just Prussia I can't stand talking to the other two."

"So they filled you in on everything then."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised that they are hiding us."

"Neither am I."

"Pasta."

We shook our heads and laughed, we couldn't deny our love for Italy it just seemed like a sin to deny it.

"Nothing has affected you has it Italy."

"Nope! Anyone else hungry?"

"Just a little."

"Yes, thank you Italy-kun." I smiled again.

I looked at Germany when Italy left the room, " Do you think We'll truly be safe here?"

"I honestly have no clue Kiku, first I'm trying to figure out where 'here' is."

"Fair enough I guess."

I looked away, beyond Germany keeping an eye to make sure Italy wasn't coming. There were just certain things he of all people shouldn't worry about and this was one of those things. Yes, another card on top of a stack of cards ready to fall over but still perfectly balanced because Italy wasn't all that suspicious.

"You're worried Kiku."

I sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

Silence passed between us as one thought of what to say not quite sure at who was going to speak or if one of us was going to speak at all.

"Unfortunately it is." He sighed standing up and walking to the closest window staring out at the stars and multicolored leaves that took several shades of gray in the dim glow of the moon.

Germany seemed to glow in the light of the moon much like Ivan, sorrow tugged at my heart and I took to looking up at the ceiling instead. No words could describe how much I missed Ivan and he was probably missing me. I wanted to call him but at the same time I didn't want to risk it at the same time I haven't seen a single phone so far.

"If Italy over hears something that we don't want than we'll have to explain it to him." He said, "I honestly don't want that to happen but at the same time I don't want to stress myself out making sure he isn't in the room and you shouldn't stress about it either. If it happens than it happens and there isn't much else we can do except continue to keep some things a secret until the next time it happens."

"I guess you're right but…"

"Don't worry about it Kiku."

"Yeah…"

I let my voice trail off only to see him walk over through the corner of my eye and sit in front of me once more.

"That isn't the only thing upsetting you is it."

"I just…I don't know."

I squirmed in my chair and kept my eyes focused on the table as if it would disappear at any moment.

"I find that hard to believe."

"I miss Ivan, I mean he has to be worried sick about me by now and is probably trying to track me down. He probably thinks…" I couldn't say the rest as the memories came flooding back to me of why I had left in the first place.

"He probably thinks you're dead right?"

I nodded and couldn't bring myself to look up at him.

"I doubt that." He shrugged, "You called him last night so he knows you're alive."

"But Prussia said that Alfred and Arthur put bugs in the house and were on their way over. Knowing them they probably trashed our place looking for me and there is no doubt in my mind that Ivan found the mess or found them searching the place." I argued tears in my eyes.

"If he found them searching then that means someone else took you right?" Germany smirked.

"Yeah, I guess but he doesn't know if they will hurt me or not."

"He's found you twice, both times half dead and somehow you manage to come back alive so I don't think he'll think you're dead this time. I wouldn't if Italy came back twice and survived both times." He sighed at the last part.

"You're hoping it never comes to that." I laughed.

"Of course! I wouldn't want anything to happen to Italy." He looked away.

"Oh is Germany admitting that he is in love with Italy-kun?"

He opened his mouth to speak only to be tackled by the pasta loving Italy, "You love me Doitsu!"

I laughed, "I take it he never says it then."

Italy pouted cutely and I wanted to hug him at that point, "Of course he doesn't admit it, but he just did so I'm happy!"

"When it happens it happens." I smiled.

"haha very funny."

"I thought so."

"Did I miss something?" Italy asked looking even more confused now.

"That's what I was wondering?" Someone said.

I looked up to see Prussia staring in confusion at the three of us curious to know what the heck we had been doing. I laughed again after seeing the look on Prussia's face when he looked over at Germany and Italy on the ground with Italy on top.

"Hey west I didn't know that Italy topped you!" He laughed.

Germany turned bright red and I shook my head, "You've done it now Prussia."

"PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled scaring Italy enough to cause him to jump back and once he did Germany went after Prussia.

"You can't catch me West! Because I'm awesome like that!"

"Watch me!"

"By the time Germany gets done with him it will be Germany topping Prussia don't you agree Italy?"

Italy chuckled, "Yeah!"

"You know what that means?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Germany…"

"Italy-kun I rather not know what Germany does with you, at least not when it comes to certain things."

"Oh! So you don't want to know that Germany showed me?"

I turned bright red, "I don't know if you know it the same way I do."

"What about you and Russia!" Italy asked excited.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Don't you tackle Russia too and doesn't he smirk and tell you that you aren't topping?"

"N-no." I stuttered again.

Yeah he wasn't on the same page as the rest of us were, Italy was innocent where as the rest of us were in the gutter.

Prussia's laugh was undeniable, "So you're the bitch in the relationship huh West?"

"Nihon what does he mean by that?"

"Another time Italy, another time."

"Are you thirsty Nihon?"

"Yes can you please get me a glass of water Italy-kun?"

"Of course!"

He ran out of the room in time to miss Prussia and Germany running around the downstairs living room.

"Really have we returned to being kindergarteners and getting to others that way?" France said as I watched him look down at both boys who stopped and were bright red.

"You should be the one to talk Pedophile! How long have you been trying to get into England's pants?"

I froze at the mention of the name and cringed at the thought, "I just lost my appetite."

"See now Japan isn't feeling good because of you!"

Germany face-palmed himself while my eye twitched after all it was Prussia who mentioned England in the first place.

"You're the one that brought it up so you are the one at fault for making him sick and so you know at least twenty times."

"Okay!" I interrupted, "Change of topic would be nice before Italy comes back."

"France you're a Pedophile!"

"I am not Prussia you idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Germany walked over me and sat at the table I was at once more, shaking his head he let his head fall to the table trying to ignore the two bickering countries.

"Who's reverted back to acting like kindergarteners?" I asked Germany.

He smiled, "Those two clearly."

"Hey you two!"

"What do you want Prussia and France?" We said simultaneously.

"We just thought of something, what happens when Russia finds us? Better yet what if he's looking for us right now! What will he do to us?" They looked scared.

It was clear that they hadn't thought that part over yet, I looked at Germany chuckling while he smirked and we both looked at them.

"When it happens it happens." We laughed.

The two looked at us like they missed something and in truth they did but there was at least something to look forward to. If Ivan was searching for me than I knew he wasn't going to give up and he would keep looking for me no matter how long it would take. Instead of going out and fighting he was going to have to come look for me, suddenly things seemed nicer. Everything was a lot quieter and the future brighter. Whatever happens happens and there isn't much any of us can do to stop it but for now the present matters more and what we do in the present determines what we regret, how we feel, and the future that has yet to be determined.


	9. The Darker Side of Me

**Yeah! I'm happy I have been getting the chapters done earlier! anyway I hope you all enjoy this one, I decided to take a different approach with this chapter than what I originally planned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

I was standing in front of a Cherry blossom tree that had petals falling off of it left and right in a beautiful flurry in every direction. People were whispering my name all around but I couldn't take my eyes of the tree it was… Strange. The petals were silvery white and pink but there were a few blue petals blowing in the wind in an intricate dance with them. Why? There weren't any blue petals on the tree but they were blowing in the wind as well, how can that be? It's like they appeared out of nowhere. It was darker now and fireflies surround me dimly glowing but still strong to make the area around me glow with them.

"Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku? Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku. Sakura no hana wa itsu niou?  
>Warau nana no ko asobu koro. Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru? Utau nana no ko nemuru koro. Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru? Shinda nana no ko noboru koro." I sang (An: Yeah I was watching hell girl and this is one of my favorite songs to listen to, don't ask why cause I have no clue why ).

I don't know why I began to sing but I did I felt myself singing it over and over again deep into the encroaching darkness around me.

"Nihon?" A soft voice called to me.

"Who's there?" I asked looking all around me to find that no one was there.

"Japan?" It softly said again.

"Show yourself!"

"You must wake up Japan."

"Wake up? I am awake!"

"In time you will understand that this is not reality and the end is inevitable."

"What do you mean I'll understand? I never said anything about it to anyone else! Who put you up to this? Britain or America?"

"No one did."

I looked back at the tree and it was like staring into a mirror, I saw myself standing in front of me smirking. I swear I was wearing my white uniform, was I wrong? The one in front of me wore the same thing but it was black not white.

"Why do you look like me?" I asked confused.

"Because I am you."

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Wake up and never return to the dreams you hold onto so dearly." The other me said, "Your dreams can not come true in the current state that the world is in."

"Ivan will win the war and I will go back to him."

"The world will end when the last cherry blossom falls."

"That's the same thing Prussia said."

"Everyone has a darker side to them Kiku, no one can fight it and no one can escape it that is just how it works. For some the darker side takes hold and never dies back, in Arthur and Alfred's cases this is exactly what happened. Their darker halves fed on their jealousy for years leading up to what happened to years ago when they took hold and began fighting Ivan for your hear. Can you remember how they were before?" He asked.

"Well before they were my friends and Ivan wasn't as pissed off with them, give or take there were always little bits of tension towards each other but they were…Normal."

"A sudden change in behavior happens when the darker half takes control and tries to bring their fantasy into reality. In their case being with you but if that happened they would begin to target each other so only one of them could have you. A truce can only go so far when dealing with darker sides of life; I am your dark side. Not all of us are completely evil and seldomly come out or take control of the body we reside in, for now it's only Alfred and Arthur whose darker sides are in complete control." He explained further.

"So what you're telling me is that Arthur and Alfred rather still keep me as a friend rather than fight Ivan to get their dirty paws on me. If that's the case then their 'normal' selves are locked somewhere deep inside screaming at the darker halves that are only getting stronger. I find that rather hard to believe." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm standing in front of you as proof aren't I? I took control back at the house when Ivan was talking about leaving as soon as you got mad I had control. It ended up with you getting pinned up against a wall totally oblivious to the fact your three friends were in the corner. Germany and China covered Italy's eyes and ears, did they not?" He was smirking and I was bright red, "Remember Ivan said that he liked the rarity of the dark side you possessed whenever you got angry to a certain point. Believe me now?"

"Y-you really are my darker side." I said wide-eyed.

"Yes and I know everything that happens to you because I am still, technically speaking, you."

"Oh son of a -."

"Do not finish that sentence."

"What are you my mother?"

He laughed, "I minus well be with your bipolar behavior and emotions lately, I don't like to see my Hikari in such distress."

"Hikari? You mean light?"

"Yes that is how you say it right? That's how you distinguish the Light side but light side or good side doesn't sound…Damn what's the word?"

"Exciting? Or does this have to do with something sounding sexy?" I sighed.

"Yes! Exciting and in honesty it could also sound somewhat sexy depending on what's going down. I'm sure you'd get a kick out of Ivan calling you his Hikari wouldn't you?" He smirked.

"Shut it!" I yelled bright red.

'_Does everyone have a dark side that is slightly perverted?_' I thought (A/N: Sorry for all the uthor notes but I must say this not everyone does but a lot of my friends do it's a sort of inside joke but yeah).

"Not everyone, Ivan has his ways whether it's his Hikari or his darker half."

"I figured as much, that's Ivan for you but only when it comes to me or making fun of someone."

"What about France?" He smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly the way he is now I really DON'T want to know how his darker half is."

"Amen."

"So you know everything I say or think?"

"Yes and I'm telling you that the end is inevitable it is the only way to get rid of their darker sides."

"Get rid of?"

"Seal away for all of eternity so things may return to normal."

"If the world is gone how is that returning everything to normal?"

"I am no allowed to say exactly how but nevertheless you are right that world will no longer exist."

"Isn't there another way to deal with this?"

He looked at me as if he were thinking of how to answer but I couldn't hear any of his thoughts like he did with me. What trick was he using? What was he hiding? I wanted to know if things would truly get better or if we were all just going to spend the rest of eternity buried six feet under or perhaps I should say if we were all just going to die?

"No." My heart sank when he said that it was like everything came crashing down all at once, "this is the only way deal with it, if you like it or not is of no concern the only concern for us is that their darker halves are sealed once more but this time for good. The world will end and everything will be set right."

"But if we all die the world can never come back! What is it that you are hiding from me! You are my darker half and you can hear my thoughts but I can't hear yours it isn't, it isn't fair! Things can't be set right; once the world is dead its gone forever nothing will be normal because nothing else will exist. It will all be gone and for what! For the surety that their darker halves are gone! How can you live with yourself knowing that those that did nothing died as well and the innocent humans and animals that roam our world? Once life is taken it can never come back, ever! So what's the point of destroying the world? What's the point of taking the lives of innocents for the sealing of only two individuals!" I screamed collapsing to my knees.

"There will always be casualties…"

"Casualties! You're talking about getting rid of a whole planet due to two fucking idiots!"

"Well you're really upset about this especially since you are cursing now."

"Why wouldn't I be upset!"

"Because everything will return to normal…"

"You're wrong!" I yelled more, "Were you not listening to me when I said the WORLD will be DESTROYED and nothing will ever COME BACK!"

"I heard you perfectly, it's kind of hard not to."

"My dream of sitting on a sandy beach with Italy and Germany watching the waves crash against the shore while Ivan goes to find us food for the night. We relax enjoying the company of one another without a care in the world because Alfred and Arthur no longer are trying to get their hands on me. That's normal, that's reality and it can happen!" I explained as tears fell down my face.

"I haven't seen that dream." I looked at him shocked but he was looking at me in shock as well, "Where? Where did you get the dream?"

"Where? I can't just go out and purchase dreams or hopes I can only have them or find them."

"Tell no one else of that dream or you'll ruin everything."

"I think I told Italy and Germany."

"Tell no one else! Not Ivan, not China, no one! No one else is allowed to hear that dream." He yelled, "Do not think of it around Alfred or Arthur and do not keep it at the forefront of your mind, I may not be able to see it but others will."

"Is it bad or something? What's wrong with me wanting to be happy?"

"There's nothing wrong with you wanting to be happy or dreaming of being happy, but that dream can give away all the secrets we have. That single dream can be regarded as a means to jeopardize our plan and forever damn the world around you. You have to trust me when I say everything will be set right."

"How can I trust you when you say that you are going to destroy the world?"

"You just have to!" He yelled before sighing, "You have to have faith that everything will be alright in the end. If you mention or think of that dream to or in front of anyone the wrong person will use it to their advantage and nothing will be set right."

"You're asking me to have faith in you."

"That's all I'm asking of you as my Hikari."

"So I can't mention the dream to anyone else."

"No."

"Am I allowed to even mention that I talked to you?"

"What do you think would be the right choice?"

"What?"

"What's the right choice? Every choice has a consequence but ultimately it's up to you to decide which answer is right. I can't tell you everything you just have to figure it out for yourself I can't always give you the answer Kiku." He explained.

"But this is the first time I've talked to you."

"From what you remember."

"From what I remember?"

"I've always been here and I always will be and I have given you more advice but time leads to some memories fading away never to really be thought of until the owner decides to dig them up."

"Huh? I don't understand what am I supposed to do?"

"Do not stand in our way and trust us." He began to fade away along with everything around me.

"Now be a good Hikari and wake up."

"No!"

"Wake up Japan they're waiting for you."

"But I have so many questions!"

"All will be answered in time."

"How long will it be?"

"Wake up."

"Wait!"

"Japan!

My eyes shot open to see Germany and Italy staring down at me worriedly, I never remembered falling asleep. When did I fall asleep? Everything was so real, perhaps it was but…

"Did you have a nightmare?" Germany asked.

"Huh?" I thought about what he had told me.

'_The decision is yours_.' The thought flickered through my mind.

"Oh no! I didn't have a nightmare I just thought I was still awake I didn't realize I had fallen asleep." I said smiling.

"Alright just making sure." Germany said walking out of the room leaving Italy.

"Nihon?"

"Yes?"

"You talked to him didn't you?"

"Who are you talking about Italy?"

"The other you, your dark side."


	10. The story behind the saying

**Sorry it took so long to get chapter 10 out I've been swamped by projects for school sadly :(. I will try to get the next chapter out a little faster but that is if the amount of work I have to do for my courses drops some otherwise chapter 11 might not be out until Halloween or the beginning November like I said I'll try to get it up by this weekend but I can't make any promises right now. Thank you all for being patient though I appreciate it :). Also there is slight OCness near the middle but it was necessary, sort of and you'll all see why when you read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"W-what? I'm sorry Italy I think I heard you wrong just now because I'm still half asleep." I asked.

Maybe I wasn't hearing him right or perhaps I was still half asleep and heard what I wanted to hear instead of what he actually said. It was possible right?

"Its fine, I asked if you talked to your dark side, you know the dark Kiku." He smiled.

No I heard him right, "I don't know what you're talking about Italy."

"Awe, Nihon! Please tell me, or did the dark you tell you not to tell me too?"

He seemed rather upset that I wasn't telling him the truth and the words that my darker half said ran through my mind. It was my choice right? I knew that if I didn't tell Italy he would continue to bug me about it but at the same time I didn't know if it was such a good idea. I sighed I was beginning to feel like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Alright, yes I talked to my darker side but you are not to tell anyone else understood Italy." I said hoping I wouldn't have a dream where I was getting yelled at by my darker half.

"Really!"

"Yes."

Italy was bouncing off the walls, literally, when Germany returned and was curious as to why Italy was doing what he was doing.

"Italy can you go check on Prussia please."

"Sure thing Doitsu!"

Italy quickly ran out of the room slamming the door behind him as both of us stared for a long while trying to comprehend why he could run so fast when hyper or retreating but not when moving forward.

"Anyway I take it he asked about the darker you."

I jumped in surprise only confirming his suspicions, "Careful Kiku."

"I am being careful." I pouted.

"I know, any way you can tell me about your darker half too just don't mention it to anyone other than me or Italy."

"Or Ivan."

"Ivan isn't here right now though and to mention it on the phone would be a huge mistake, besides we really can't call anyone from here if we want to remain undiscovered for the remainder of the war." He explained sitting down.

"I know but I miss Ivan and we haven't even been here for an entire day yet."

"Technically speaking you have been asleep for two in a half days now; we have been here for almost three days."

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded, "I didn't realize it I guess my sense of time is all messed up isn't it."

"I wouldn't say that." He replied laughing, "You've had much more sleep then the rest of us so if your perception of time is off then ours is past the level of ridiculous."

"How long have you been up?"

"Almost two days now and Prussia is getting on my nerves even more easily than usual."

"You need to sleep Germany! You can't be up for so long you'll start to hallucinate."

He yawned, "I can't sleep."

"I bet if you lay down you'll pass out."

"No I mean I can't sleep because we have been scouting the area every so often to make sure that they aren't anywhere near here."

"How long has Italy been up?"

"He hasn't slept since we got here because damn Prussia gave him a half a bag of candy."

I stared at him wide-eyed, "I'm surprised the house is still standing."

"So am I!"

We both laughed as France came bounding into the room smiling at us.

"You Axis powers get along so much better than we do."

"Huh?" I asked looking over at the wavy haired blond.

"You can never stay mad at each other, you have fun together and nothing can ever tear you guys apart. The Allied powers are not the same we constantly fight and bicker, never getting anything done and are grateful to be away from each other every now and then." France explained as we listened closely.

"We don't always get along though, do we?"

"I guess compared to them we do."

"You may not realize it but even when you are mad at Italy you still get along perfectly, I envy that."

I laughed, "Now that I think about it it's true we almost never get tired of each other and when we do leave to go our separate ways we always end up planning something fun to do the next day."

Germany smiled, "Yeah I have two of the greatest friends in the world."

"Awww! Germany that's so sweet."

He blushed, "Not really."

"So adorable!"

"Huh?"

"You two are so cute!"

"France you try anything and I will personally slit your throat."

I looked at Germany in shock that he actually said that all though it was kind of expected.

"Oh Germany you don't mean that!" France whined.

"Don't test me France I haven't slept for two days now."

"My, my, my, isn't Germany feisty today." France laughed only to receive a death glare, "Fair enough though, I'll stop."

"Thank you." I said in Germany's place surprising France but making Germany laugh.

"Seriously I envy how well you three get along with each other and I know you must have fun with innocent little Italy Germany."

"If you're getting at what I think you are then you are wrong." Germany fired back as he returned to glaring.

It was obvious but still Italy was innocent, "Just drop it Francis."

"Oh so we are all on first name basis then how lovely."

I mentally slapped myself for saying what I did and Germany seemed to know because he was patting my back saying we all slip up and say something that we probably shouldn't in front of France.

"Italy has a dark side too doesn't he Germany?"

"Why do you ask France?" We asked him in unison.

"Just curious, after all, everyone has a dark side right."

My heart nearly stopped beating, that's what my darker half told me word for word. Everyone had a dark side even if they were innocent and never showed any signs of being cruel or evil in anyway.

"No he doesn't France, he is just as sweet and innocent on the inside then he is normally." Germany countered and France dropped the subject.

Germany looked at me knowing instantly the shock I was feeling and knew how to handle it, "Kiku don't listen to him."

"Don't listen to who?"

"None of your business France."

"Fine then."

Germany came closer to me and whispered so France couldn't hear, "Don't listen to France."

I nodded and shook it off before looking at the blond that looked just as confused as the next person.

"You want to know the story though right?" France asked.

"Story?" Germany and I asked in unison.

"Prussia said that he mentioned it."

"Oh you mean the quick little thing he told me before we left? It wasn't much of a story more like a condensed saying."

"I figured as much." France sighed as he took a seat on a chair close to us.

"Why is there more to it?"

"It's supposed to be a story not a saying although you finished it as a saying since many people see it as such nowadays."

"Yeah I did." I said looking down.

"Prussia never told me about it."

"Well then I'll tell it to the two of you the way it should be." He smiled.

We glared at him knowing that whatever he was thinking it was probably along the lines of trying something that he'll end up dying for later but would be worth it to him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything I was just thinking of how to start off the story."

We looked at him skeptically, "We highly doubt that."

He sighed, "Anyway, do you want to hear it?"

"Sorry go ahead." I said.

"Long ago, back before we were around and long before the earth was created there was a world similar to ours but by far much more divine. A war that spanned time itself ragged through that world claiming many lives war ever battles were fought."

"Sounds about right." Germany smirked.

France glared at him but continued, "Many bright, lively and vivid trees dotted the most beautiful of the battle fields, untouched by the brutal slayings. This world would rain constantly after a battle as if the world itself was mourning the loss of life it had witnessed. Each battle only brought more pain, more suffering and more sadness causing the world to lose hope that this cruel war would end. Millions of years passed by before anything more was done to try and end the ongoing chaos that had developed. Those that stood up to stop it were nothing more than a few long forgotten goddesses who could no longer stand the constant stress and war. The goddesses were as follows: The goddesses of the moon, sun, fire, water, Ice, Earth, storm, Celestial, and wind. The Elemental goddesses of Fire, water, ice, Earth, storm celestial and wind were the ones that aided in the creation of our world. These nine goddesses felt it was their job to do something about the war since it had come about because of them."

"How so?" I asked enticed by the story.

"Two gods of darkness had fallen in love with the goddess of fire but it was the a warlock who was her protector and the one she loved more than life itself."

"Well somehow I knew this would end up either being a yaoi or a yuri." Germany said laughing.

"I think it's a nice story so far." I smiled.

"So do I." Germany replied, "I'm just saying I should have known is all."

I smiled and shook my head.

"The warlock was a guy at least as far as I know there could be another version that is a variation of it."

"Fair enough." We said, "Continue."

"The goddess of fire was weakened by the slowly decaying world much like the other six elements but they were still strong enough to try and stop the war, at least when they were together. The two dark gods took the opportunity to try and kidnap the goddess of fire when she was alone and succeeded in more than one attempt."

My heart was pounding since the story was similar to the events that had been playing out recently. I noticed Germany look at me with the same worry but both of us remained quiet.

"The warlock was furious because of this and sometimes couldn't but feel saddened every time she was kidnapped because he feared that he wouldn't be able to rescue her alive sometimes. Somehow she managed to stay alive despite the brutality of the two gods of darkness and it amazed him how much she could put up with. One day three or her friends took her to a remote location away from the battle in fear that next time she got kidnapped she wouldn't be so lucky. The warlock didn't know where she was and she worried that he would do something drastic in her absence. However, she knew she wasn't alone she had three of her friends and was surprised to find two more that had been brought what she called her sanctuary. Every day she would take a walk in the forest only to stand in front of the last cherry blossom tree in the world since the decay of the world brought about the destruction of all the others. The trunk of the tree glowed a bright pure white while the glowing pink cherry blossoms radiated a since of security and hope to her. Every day that she visited a single cherry blossom would fall from the tree and die. Each time that happened she became weaker and weaker as if pieces of her were dying a little at a time. This went on for years until one day as she stood in front of the tree in her frailest state there was only one last cherry blossom. After half the blossoms fell she had stopped feeling fragile and weak yet still it had happened it felt like someone else close to her was dying away. The last cherry blossoms had been a predictor of the end of the war, however, it was also the predictor of the decay of the one she loved more than life itself. While she stood in front of the tree as it radiated its last glow she watched as the last blossom fell slowly making its way to the ground. When it hit it withered away immediately leaving nothing more than the memory of its existence. A single tear fell from her once bright fiery eyes and at the same moment one of her friends walked over to her. Her friend told her the war had ended with the cost of three lives, the two dark gods and the warlock she loved."

"How sad."

"That's not it." France said as he cleared his voice to continue, "She smiled for the last time as she too collapsed, her life taken by the world itself. The world had collapsed and died that day taking everyone and everything with it leaving the world it was parallel to by itself."

I felt tears coming to my eyes, was this story a prophecy of the end?

"That's horrible." Germany said trying to hold back tears of his own.

"I've told Prussia that story a million times but still he uses part of it as a saying although I can't blame him since the saying is less emotional than the story." He sighed.

I stared out the window at the quickly brightening sky. Was the story true? If so was it something in the past repeating itself?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the OCness of Frances story but I felt it was somewhat necessary for Frances story to make sense since the countries are currently in the same sort of predicament. Again I apologize for OCness it is only for the story :). Please Review!<strong>


	11. It can't be true!

**Yeah! I have a bit of a break this weekend so because I have some free time rather than projects I present... Drum roll please! CHAPTER 11! XD lol ok that was definitely the caffeine and sugar kicking in . anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 11 I made it a lot longer than I intended it to be because I was enjoying it but yes unfortunately I had to stop so there would be many more chapters after this. I'm hoping this story will be longer than my other ones for some reason they end up being twelve chapters... Don't ask how or why I have no clue -_-; I can guarantee that this one will definitely be longer. Forcing myself to do so so no worries about it ending in a chapter or two, because I'm finding it difficult to try and do that (again I'm forcing myself to make this longer than my other stories). Anyway enough of my talking...Er...Typing... Oh you all know what I mean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Over the next few weeks I felt compelled to start wondering around the house I was going to have to call home since I didn't know when this stupid war was going to end. The story France had told me has long since disappeared to the back of my mind along with that saying Prussia told me. I had already begun forgetting bits and pieces of them. I sighed as I stopped in front of a huge dark oak door with scratch mark running down the entirety of it. I laughed, Belarus must have paid a visit or something but then again I don't think even she could reach the top of the door where the scratch marks began then again who honestly knew? She was the grudge's twin in my opinion but at least she somewhat likes me now…Sort of… Anyway! I walked towards the door curious to see what lay beyond it but when I tried turning the door knob it wouldn't budge, it was locked. This only served to make me even more curious because whatever lay beyond it was clearly not meant to be seen by anyone.

Frustrated I searched the area trying to find some sort of key and stumbled upon another room with an old oak door. I slowly opened it and looked around in astonishment. The room was huge and painted a dark red, the bed was covered in black and red sheets, an old worn out cherry wood desk sat undisturbed by a huge window overlooking the entire forest beyond the yard of the house. Dust was thick making the, what I presumed, once luxurious room seem uninviting as if a darkness had over taken the light that once resided here. I remembered following Germany and Italy around the entire house a week ago but never once did I find this hallway making me wonder. I had scanned this house many times but this is the first I've seen of this place, it was so big and nice that I find it hard to believe that I could have missed it. Come to think of it I wonder why the doors in this hallway are all dark oak wood doors. Oak trees don't grow in this particular region at least not to my knowledge and I spent a lot of time examining books on the surrounding area. There was something that Prussia and France were clearly not telling us and I was pretty sure that Spain was in on it too.

I walked over to the desk and started searching through the drawers finding old yellowed papers and dusty pencils. That is until I pulled out one of the top drawers to the desk and found a red, leather bound journal with intricate designs carved on the front of it. I took it out and set on the desk and found silver key underneath untouched by time and gleaming vividly in the dim light shining through the window. I slipped the key into my pocket before taking the journal, after all, I wasn't going to leave it there maybe it had something interesting like the answer to why these rooms have oak doors or maybe even why I couldn't find this hallway before. I left the room and returned to the locked oak door and tried the key hoping that it was the right one and sure enough the door clicked signaling that t was unlocked now. Excited I threw open the door but I wasn't ready for what I came face to face with once it was open. I dropped the journal I had been holding and slowly made my way over to the stained glass window that took up the entirety of the opposite wall. In the center of it a huge cherry blossom tree stood silently with its glowing white trunk, suddenly France's story came flooding back to me. I looked towards the opposite end of the window finding intricate patterns of red, gold, and silver swirling around. That must signal the end of the story so I looked towards the opposite side of the window to see figures gracing it. I ran my hand along it stopping when I saw the figure of a young girl with shoulder length silver hair with vivid ruby red eyes standing next to a boy with short red hair and streaks of gold in his hair. I guess he had blond streaks and it was too dark to make out the color of his eyes. I started at the beginning running my hand along the window but when I reached the cherry blossom tree in the middle the girl's hair had turned black but her eyes remained the same ruby red color.

She looked paler near the middle then she had at the beginning but still she stared longingly at the tree as if hoping it had all the answers. What shocked me most was that the picture of the house she had lived in until her last breath was the one that we were in now. It didn't seem possible though because France said it took place in a different world and besides our world was still here. Something in the pit of my stomach turned making me feel sick, what if France's story was wrong? What if the story had become distorted over time and what truly happened was somehow depicted here? I backed away from the window, grabbed the journal I dropped by the door and ran out of the room as fast as I could. There were too many possibilities, too many things that could have happened that I didn't want to face what reality was. There was no way the story could have been true! I slammed my door shut and threw myself on the bed, if that stained glass window depicted the story then whose journal did I pick up? I looked at it and let my curiosity take over and slowly opened the front cover to find a picture. It had the same figures that were on the window, the boy and the girl; I turned it over and read the names on the back. It read: _'Noah and Ryo'_ so the girl in the story's name was Ryo and the warlock's name was Noah.

"Japan?"

Prussia's voice was all too familiar so I sat up and looked at him as he stood in the doorway of my room. Italy, Germany, Spain and France looked in from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

I was silent as I thought about showing them the picture and journal as well as the stained glass window.

"Are there any doors in this house that have oak wood doors?"

"What brought on that question?"

"Please just answer."

He looked at me seriously, "On the third floor of the mansion is a hallway with a locked oak wood door so yes there is a hallway that has oak wood doors."

"Do you know what's behind that door?"

"I said it was locked so no I don't."

I was silently looking down still contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to show him the journal. I shook my head deciding it would probably be for the best so I grabbed the journal hiding behind me and held it up.

"What's that Japan?" He asked.

"It's a journal idiot." Germany chimed in.

"I knew that." Prussia threw back crossing his arms over his chest showing that he had no clue to begin with.

"Where did you get that Kiku?" France asked smiling as I glared at him.

"I went looking around and found the locked oak door so I explored a little more to try and find a key to it. I found the key in a dusty old room near the end of the hall; it was hidden underneath the journal so I went to see what was locked behind the door. I was surprised to find a stained glass window that covered one of the walls entirely…" I trailed off remembering the gruesome connection I made with it.

"How beautiful we must go see it!" France excited exclaimed.

"No, once you see it you'll regret it." I whispered almost inaudibly.

They looked at me strangely before dragging me out of the room and back up to the third floor hallway. I struggled against France's and Spain's grip but failed miserably because of how weakened I had become over the years. They bust opened the door and, just I had done with the journal, let me drop to the floor as they realized why I didn't want to come back up here. They, just I had done, slowly made their way to the window and gently let their hands grace the surface in complete and utter shock.

"It's depicts the story you had told us France." I said as I allowed my hand to once again run across the surface of it, "But I think the story had been diluted over time according to the human mind and so by the time you heard it the story was no longer what it once had been. This is history or at least that's what I got from it."

"Japan perhaps you can retell it by looking at this since you seem more connected to it than any of us." France said backing away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything that has been happening has been similar to the story but instead of involving a girl it involves you." He replied, "Just now you said that the story might have been changed over the years just as the world changes, I couldn't get that looking at it even if I came back a second time. Don't you see Japan if this happened in the past then it's repeating itself so if you tell us the story you get from this maybe we can stop a repeat of what happened."

I understood the concept of what he was saying perfectly fine but something within my was shouting not to go through with it. Perhaps it was because I was afraid to find out something that might directly link me to it or perhaps I was afraid that if I was right then it would no longer by a story, a work of fiction, and it might actually be happening again. It was already too late to turn back so I nodded my head and started from, where I figured out earlier, the beginning.

"Alright." I softly said, "Long ago before the creation of our world there was another similar but by far more divine. Three friends who trusted each other with their lives began to fight in a war that had spanned time itself. In this small group of friends there was a warlock and two gods all three of which fell in love with the element of fire. Unbeknownst to them the element they loved was controlled by a goddess much like the other six elements of water, ice, earth, storm, celestial and wind. People had labeled them as pyros and because of that made fun of them. Once day the teasing stopped and they didn't know why but to them it was a welcome comfort."

The words seemed to be coming to me from some place beyond reality so I kept my hand on the window moving from each picture in what I presumed was he order.

"They soon stumbled upon the goddess of fire but they didn't know that she was the goddess of their beloved element. All three of them had a secret crush on her and dared not speak of it to anyone else other than each other. One day the warlock, Noah, had mustered up the courage to talk to her and found out that her name was Ryo, meaning Dragon, he found her name to be odd since she was a girl but it didn't take him long to figure out why her name was what it was. He found out her secret by accident and she forced him to promise her that he wouldn't tell another soul about who she really was. He reluctantly agreed even though it meant that his friends couldn't know anything more about her other than the fact she existed. Years passed by and the other two had become even more reluctant to talk to her but Noah had found common ground with her. Her secret was now his and it brought them closer together so within months they began to date and not long after that they married. They were happy to be near each other, so much so that the world and war around them didn't matter. Sure enough a merchant from a far off land with long silvery pink hair and equally silvery pink eyes began to talk to Noah's two best friends. She had told them Ryo's secret and let them know that Noah had kept it from them all these years. She messed with their heads telling them a lie that would cause the first war to end and another to begin. She had told them Noah had wanted the goddess for himself so he refused to tell his friends. When they confronted him he tried telling them the truth but the darkness within their hearts only grew and their hatred for their friend flourished." I continued looking at the others behind me.

"Continue Japan." Prussia said wide-eyed.

I nodded, "They had soon become so full of hatred, sorrow and darkness that they returned to the merchant for advice. She smirked telling them that they should begin a war for the one they loved the most and kill Noah. However, this idea made them skeptical of the merchant's sanity so they asked her many more questions. She suggested that they kidnap the fire goddess and try to make her fall in love with the two of them and leave Noah even though it was painfully obvious she hated this bit of advice. She was, after all, blood thirsty. Delighted by the idea and since of hope they set out to kidnap the goddess and make her theirs so they could have their friend Noah back as well as have their love. This plan, however, didn't work she remained in love with Noah and escaped their clutches more than once and on occasions where they knew there was no way she could escape Noah would somehow find her and they would have to fight against the magic he harbored. Over many years Ryo had began to pale and her hair began to change from silver to blood red telling Noah that this was taking a toll on her. Without her knowledge he started a war against the two of them, bringing about the one thing that they didn't want to happen, the two were labeled as dark gods. In shock they decided to gather allies to help them but they didn't know that Noah was doing the same thing. Noah constantly kept an eye on Ryo and every year she became paler and paler and her hair darker and darker. Noah talked to some of her friends, five of them, three of them Luna goddess of the moon, Suna goddess of the sun, and Lacey the goddess of storm decided it would be better to take her away from the stress of war. She was distraught thinking that Noah had no idea where she was and with each passing week she fell deeper and deeper into depression. She sat in her…." My voice trailed off as I recognized the next sequence.

"What?"

"She sat in her dark red room at the desk in front of the huge window staring longingly out at the forest beyond the courtyard of the mansion. Her rub gaze never faltering so her three friends brought Kayla and Kaleb as well and soon she began to leave her room to talk to them. With this change she also began to take walks through the forest and stumbled upon the cherry blossom tree she had sometimes seen from her window. A waterfall sat next to it filling the river below with its icy waters and the wind howled creating the most wonderful melody. She constantly came back knowing it was the last one in the world but every time she returned she found that it would allow one cherry blossom to fall and die. This worried her so in a soft weakened voice she said, "Why do you allow the world to create such pain and misery that you let me see one cherry blossom fall each time I visit?" of course the tree remained silent pointing only at the water. She looked into the water but saw nothing but her own reflection. Still despite her worry she continued to return to the tree for it gave her great joy to see it and every time she came the tree seemed brighter. At least that is what one of her friends said to another when she visited and would stay after to watch it dim. They figured it was because she had more life left in her than her appearance gave off. However, this couldn't prevent her from looking even sicklier with each passing day and before anyone knew it the once silver haired fire goddess had black hair and a tired look to her but her beauty didn't falter. Every day she became even more worried that Noah would so something stupid in her absence and so her worry only grew. Several years later she stood in front of the tree and watched yet another blossom fall to the ground and shrivel away and its brightness dimmed but its radiance remained untouched much like Ryo. "Why? Is whatever you love so important that you would let the worry and suffering kill you?" Ryo asked suddenly realizing why the tree had been pointing to the water. She was doing the same thing and so she smiled, "Indeed whatever you love is worth the price that must be paid as it is with me perhaps you and I are not so different after all." Tears began to run down her face…" I trailed off for a moment.

"You ok Japan?" France asked.

"Yes just a little… Overwhelmed…" I sighed and went on, "One of her friends had followed her yet again and couldn't stop from crying herself to see the decline in her friend's mind. Was love really worth the price one had to pay to have it? If so what was so special? Both of them thought this but it was her friend that returned to the mansion while she stayed. "Perhaps in the future something of this scale can be prevented although I don't know how." Ryo whispered as she collapsed to her knees crying. Life was worth living only when you had something to live for and now she also had someone to live for but for how long she did not know. She was desperately clinging to life, living only on borrowed time now, the world had given up on trying to stop the bloodshed and was dying slowly and it was affecting her nothing more. Noah didn't know that that was the reason behind her decline in health. She stared at the tree just like her it was hanging on but only by one blossom and she knew all too well that eventually it would fall like the others before it and she knew that she would too. She wasn't scared though, she didn't know why but she wasn't. What she didn't know was that Noah was finding it harder and harder to cope with the fact that she wasn't around. He knew her friends did it to protect her but at the same time he couldn't stand being without her. Then finally a few weeks later he killed his two friends ending the war but took his own life that same day by drinking poison. In that moment Ryo had been standing in front of the tree watching the last blossom fall to the ground and die just as the tree had. With a few last tears falling from her face to the ground she smiled as she realized the presence of her friends. "With the last blossom gone there is no need for me to stay in this world for just like this tree I no longer have the power to remain alive." She turned to them her eyes shining a ruby red like they used to through her tears before she collapsed. They rushed to her aid only to find that those words were her last breaths in this world and they promised her that they would all be reunited once more in death. The world around them collapsed and became nothing more than a distant memory." I finished as tears streamed down my face.

I turned to the others to see that they too were crying, even strong Germany was crying like a kitten that had lost its mother. It was just too sad and there was too much that was similar to the happenings now to ignore anymore. It was no longer a story it was now reality, it was history.

"Japan." Italy said softly as he walked over to the other wall.

"What is it Italy?" We asked through our sobs.

He looked up at the ceiling and then at me, "That's not it this right here isn't a wall it's a way to hide something."

We watched in tear filled astonishment as he pulled what we thought was a wall down revealing another stained glass window with a continuation of the swirls of gold, red and silver. As well as more pictures depicting…US! I quickly made my way over to it unconsciously letting my hand glide over the designs.

"There's more it." I said still crying, "Though the world had become nothing more than a memory it allowed its own memory to rebuild itself. Once more the world was peaceful and happy but saddened by the loss of its most wonderful creations, the elements. However it came to pride itself upon its countries creating them to be a certain way and to rule for certain amounts of time to prevent a relapse of what had happened. The only fault that the world had within the creation of the countries was that the memories of its previous creations had lingered on. Unknowingly the world doomed itself to repeat its tragic past and stories of a world parallel to theirs spread like wild fire. Unfortunately the story was changed and modified over time; no one ever knew that they were walking on a world similar to the one that had been destroyed. Over time the shadows of the past changed their form and were reborn within the countries and every so often war broke out among them. These shadows became the known as their darker sides or the dark side depending on who mentioned it. No one knew that these darker creatures were the trapped souls…" I backed away from the second window in shock.

"Japan?" Germany asked.

"What's wrong? Please finish the story." France said desperately.

"No one knew that these darker creatures were the trapped souls and memories of those who had died in the previous world trying to warn the present of the horrors of the past." I whispered.

"WHAT!"

There was no way! It wasn't possible for a soul from some other world to become the darker half of anyone. Not unless they truly regretted the mistakes they had made and didn't want them to repeat. Still! It wasn't possible was it?


	12. My promise

**Alright so I have finished chapter 12 and 13 so both chapters are going up today :D anyway I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

I sat at the cherry wood desk staring aimlessly out the window while the others ransacked the room looking for other photos and what not. I noticed a faint glowing in the distance so I closed my eyes, there had to be a way to prevent the world from suffering the same fate twice. I stood up and walked out of the room despite the looks I got from the others and went back to my room to lay down. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into a deep sleep.

"Are you here!" I called into the darkness around me.

Silence was the only thing that met me but I wasn't going to give up I had to know the truth once and for all.

"Please! I need to talk to you!"

Before I knew it the darkness around me melted away and I was standing in front of a tree glowing bright white while the night covered the forest around me. So this is what my mind was like in this realm.

"What is it?"

I blinked and shook my head before looking back at the tree to see my dark half staring at me, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

I looked away for a second thinking about how to bring up the subject, "The story."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I turned my attention back to the other me, "Don't lie! You know that the story of the world dying once is true don't you!"

"Explain what you mean."

"Ryo falling in love with Noah and the other two becoming jealous because they wanted both of them but they knew they couldn't have either of them. You know she died because she realized that she was dying herself way too late and didn't know that Noah had killed himself after he killed his two friends. Neither of them able to hang on and were willing to die if it meant they could remain together for all eternity with each other and in peace." I said trying to keep from breaking down.

Tears were falling down his face and he brought one hand to his face to whip the tears away, "I'm crying?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember?"

"You really don't." I softly said, "None of you know because your memories were whipped clean when the world was destroyed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I won't let the past repeat itself."

"If something in the past is repeating itself than you're powerless to stop it."

"No I'm not."

I watched as everything turned to darkness once more and the darker me faded away as my eyes opened meeting the blue and golden gazes of Italy and Germany.

"Japan?" They asked.

"They don't remember."

Germany knew what I was talking about and for once I could see that Italy understood as well.

"What can we do then?" I heard France ask.

I turned to the trio standing in the doorway looking at us.

"We have to try and stop the past from repeating itself."

"How are we supposed to do that when we are the only ones who know the truth?" Prussia asked.

"We have to try and stop the others from fighting before the three of them die."

"Japan that's easier said than done and you know that." Italy said surprising us all.

"What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"We fail and the world still ends up dying." Spain added.

I was silent as I thought it over some more, he was right after all, if we tried and failed the world could still end up being destroyed. On the same thought if we didn't try it was still going to come about and it will just happen all over again. At least if we try the cycle will stop because everything will be altered right?

"If we don't try then the world will end up going through the same thing over and over again whether or not we are reborn."

They were silent as they thought over what I said, "You're right but still if the past wants to repeat itself it has a nasty way of making sure that happens."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

They were silent again and this time France spoke up, "Just let it happen."

"Then it will repeat again." I said, "If we attempt to stop it now it's very likely that it won't repeat again because we will disrupt the cycle by trying to keep it from happening."

"This is true."

"Even if we don't succeed at least we can stop it from ever happening to the next world."

They looked at each other taking in what I said once more.

"I'm in." Italy smiled.

"Same." Germany said also smiling.

I looked over at the trio, "Well?"

"Let's do this!" Prussia excitedly yelled.

"It will be nice to have things go back to normal." France smirked.

"I can't argue with what you said Japan." Spain said smiling too. "Let's get this going then!"

They all nodded, "We'll set up everything in the meantime just relax Japan."

I nodded as they walked out of the room; I waited for a while before standing up. I walked out of the house following the same path from Ryo's window before finally coming upon the same glowing cherry blossom tree that was depicted in the story.

"You know that the past is repeating itself again don't you?"

The leaves rustled as if answering my question and just like in the story one of the branches moved pointing towards the water. I looked into it and smiled before looking back at it.

"I know that I'm slowly tiring but I promise that the past won't repeat itself."

It seemed to glow brighter as if responding to my promise so I smiled.

"I don't know how much we can do but hopefully we will at least succeed in breaking the cycle even if the world still ends up dying." I said as a few tears fell from my eyes.

I had to be stopped there was no other option anymore.


	13. I'm sorry I can't allow it

**Yeah Chapter 13! It's all coming together ^-^ enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

I returned to the mansion to see the others smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you go?"

"That one tree from the story to promise it that we will try to stop the past from repeating itself."

They nodded and went back to running around the house so I sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Had this happened a month ago I would have argued that this could never be done because I thought that it would be better if everything ended back then. Hell I thought that I couldn't do anything anymore a month ago so it would never have crossed my mind but now it seemed Surreal. There was actually something I could try to do with the help of my friends and even if we don't succeed I can die happy knowing that at I at least climbed out of a horrible state of depression and got my ass in gear to try and do something rather than moping around. I smiled perhaps things are already starting to look up, I won't give up and die without a fight, the dreams I have and my mission must all come to pass first.

"Japan you're smiling!" Italy's voice rang as the shuffling stopped.

"Yeah." I smiled, "I'm not going to give up without a fight."

"Now that's the Japan I know." Germany said as he too smiled again.

"It's good to have the real Japan back." The trio said in unison.

"A month ago I would never believe that this would work but now…" I trailed off, "Put it this way I beat my own depression."

They laughed, "It's nice seeing you happy again."

I turned to them as I stood up and put my hand out with my palm down, "No matter what happens we can't give up."

Germany put his hand on top of mine, "No turning back."

Italy did the same, "No white flags this time because we can't afford them."

Prussia smiled and copied us, "Fight with no mercy."

"For the sake of our lives." Spain laughed adding his hand to the middle as well.

"At all costs we can't falter for even a second and this time I won't argue that anything else is more important." France said sincerely as he added his hand last.

"We fight till the death this time but if we fail the result will bring about the end of the world." We said in unison making a pact to stand next to each other to keep the past from repeating itself.

"So when do we begin." I asked as we laughed throwing our hands up.

"Now." Prussia added.

-X-

We were in front of Ivan's house, well mansion, smiling at each other with our new found courage and bravery. I pulled at the black leather shirt I was wearing that France had made. He had insisted we have new uniforms for the occasion so we restricted him to making clothes with black leather and certain dressing standards so some of us didn't wear something we wouldn't normally wear. I was wearing the black version of my everyday uniform and it was the same with everyone else since we didn't want to stray far from the everyday.

"So how exactly are we going to approach this because he's going to be flaming mad at us for kidnapping you." Prussia laughed awkwardly.

"Pissed off is an understatement." Germany, Italy and I said in unison.

"Let me do the talking." I said as I pushed open the door and waltzed in like nothing happened.

The others cautiously followed me as a maid saw us, "Kiku! You're back!"

"Where is Ivan?"

"A meeting."

I smiled, "Call him back and tell him to meet us in the library please."

She nodded and skipped off as I showed the others to Ivan's huge library, he had added to it since I moved in with him years ago because I loved to read and still do but now wasn't the time. We waited for hours before he burst through the doors ignoring the others and ran to me almost crushing me in a hug.

"You came back!" He yelled happily.

"Ivan you're crushing me." I choked trying to breath.

"Sorry love." He said letting go.

I coughed as I gasped for air, "Please refrain from doing that again at least so tightly."

"So who kidnapped you?" He asked not hearing what I said as he glared at Prussia who hid behind Spain and France.

"They were worried that Alfred and Arthur would find me so they took me some place safe with Italy and Germany."

"You should have called."

"I would have if the lines weren't bugged everywhere we went."

"Oh."

I explained everything to him including what we were doing now in hopes he'd understand my worry and wanting to come back here before anything else.

"So I have to stop trying to kill them otherwise everything will end up destroyed and I will end up killing myself?"

"Please Ivan if you don't believe the story then do it just for me because I don't want you to get hurt either. I mean look this experience I had being away from here has brought me up from my depression and now I'm happy again." I explained never once frowning.

"I can see that and I'm happy." He said pulling me into a much gentler hug.

He lifted my chin so I was looking deep within his eyes, from the corner of my eyes I could see Germany cover Italy's eyes while Spain and Prussia threw their hands over France's eyes making him frown. I was grateful that they did that while Ivan gently pushed his lips against mine sending sparks through my body. It had seemed like forever since I had last kissed him and couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. A small moan escaped my lips as we broke apart for air, his arms were protectively wrapped around me.

"My darling little Kiku is so happy now."

"Yes so please for me just go with it." I whispered seductively, I couldn't help it, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist then.

"You know as well as I that I can't refuse now."

"I know."

"Prussia. Spain. Can I please look now!" France hissed at them.

"Sorry." They said moving their hands to allow him to see now.

I shook my head and moved away, reluctantly, away from Ivan a little but he never once let go of me. After a while he took up holding my hand rather than continuing to wrap me in his arms as the others explained the rest of the story for me.

"I'll gather up the Axis quickly but then you must take us to these windows you saw at your little vacation house." Ivan said as he walked out of the room.

"That was easy." France sighed.

I shook my head as I grabbed a few pieces of paper and jammed them between the door so it wouldn't lock when he shut it. Once the door was shut I walked to the desk and began to look through everything.

"Kiku what are you doing?"

"He was going to lock us in here so we couldn't leave and go to the house themselves and probably break the stained glass just to say that it was our imaginations. I know Ivan far too well in these circumstances and I know the paper in the door won't be able to keep the door from locking to much longer since paper is thin." I explained, "With Ivan nothing is ever easy especially when he wants to take someone or something out."

"So what are you doing?"

"Looking for the spare house key I hid in here when I was mad at him."

"A spare key?"

"Yes a Spare key." I replied, "I had an extra master key made just in case he decided to lock me in here one day and I'm thankful I did."

I pulled out a small gold key and placed it in my pocket carefully making sure there was no way it could fall out.

"So what now?"

"We enlist Belarus to help us."

"Are you crazy!"

"No I'm not." I said before quietly listening, "He left to go meet up with them so we have to hurry."

"What car are we going to take? He probably got rid of ours so we couldn't leave just in case you found a way out."

"I know he did so we are taking the Ferrari in the garage."

"Kiku how the hell are we all going to fit in a Ferrari?"

"Someone is riding in the trunk that's how."

"France." They all said in unison making me laugh and making France glare.

"It's unanimous then." I smiled as I threw the door open to see Lithuania standing in front of me.

"I'm helping you guys." He smiled as the other two Baltic's stepped forward nodding.

"There are now three sides you know that right? It won't be easy and you might come face to face with Ivan and he won't be happy." I explained.

"It's a risk we are willing to take."

"Very well." I said motioning them to follow, "But you'll have to take another car because we are taking the Ferrari and France is riding in the trunk."

"That's fine we already have a car we are going to take, it's a good thing all the cars are black isn't it?" Lithuania laughed. "Belarus is waiting out front for us too by the way."

I looked at them surprised but sure enough out in the garage she was leaning against the Ferrari smirking evilly making me gulp.

"Relax I like you enough to not try to kill you for being with my brother." She said as she held up the keys to the Ferrari. "The bad touch trio is riding in the trunk unless you want to take another car much faster than this one."

"Alright what car are we going to take?"

"Mine." She said tossing me a set of keys. "You're driving because I don't know where this little house of yours is and don't worry I'm on your side and I'm not a spy."

I smiled, "Thanks Belarus."

"Don't mention it and I mean it when I say don't mention it." She smiled as she opened the garage revealing a hummer big enough to seat all of us comfortably plus some. "Well we should hurry if we are going to beat them there."

I nodded as everyone hopped in, Germany sitting in the front seat to avoid any accidents or passenger driving. I started the car and sped off ignoring any and all speed limits because time wasn't on our side right now.

-X-

We arrived at the mansion so I stopped the car and immediately everyone jumped out to search the area but no cars were found meaning we beat them here. I ran inside up to the third floor to see the windows untouched and in mint condition. I sighed with relief as the others joined me in relief. I closed the door pulling out the key I used to unlock it earlier and locked the door.

"If one of them gets up here while we take care of the others at least they won't get in." I said looking at the long scratches.

They nodded in agreement and began wondering around the house while I returned to my room to find the journal sitting on my bed where I left it. I picked it up and put it in the drawer of the table next to my bed finding yet another key to lock the drawer. I was going to make sure that nothing was destroyed if we had to fight both the axis and allies. I heard tires screeching to a halt outside.

"Make sure all the lights are off and hide! The element of surprise will be our ally!" I called hearing the others shuffle.

I looked out the window after I turned off the lights in my room and watched the Axis, Ivan leading, get out of their cars. I'm sorry Ivan but I can't let you destroy all of this, I can't allow you to bring about the end of the world not after I've gone through all of this…


	14. It won't be long

**:) Chapter fourteen is finally out, sorry everyone I thought I already put this chapter out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

I watched as they made their way towards the house not bothering to look up meaning the others had done as I said. Good! Ivan walked ahead of them as if expecting something to happen which meant the allies knew where they were or at least what remained of the allied powers. That also gave us the advantage since they weren't expecting us to be here. I turned away from the window and quietly walked out of the room to go find some of the others. I'll make sure Ivan doesn't get to the door.

-X-

I managed to find them without being spotted and told them who to go after before taking my place near the door. I waited in the old room I had somehow grown attached to since discovering some of its hidden secrets. I heard creaking and glanced down the hallway to notice a rather tall figuring walking towards me but I knew that he couldn't see me. He stopped in front of the door with the long scratches engraved on it hiding the windows. I watched as he tried to open the door and got rather mad when he couldn't, he was so busy hitting it and trying to get it open that he didn't see me lean against the wall near a long window in front of the door.

"To bad you can't get it open Ivan." I whispered making him jump and turn to me my brown eyes meeting a bright purple.

"How did you get out?"

I pretended like I didn't hear him, "You'll never get in there."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I'll make sure you don't." I glared making him flinch.

"You'll make sure?" He said laughing. "How?"

"The same way that I'll ensure both sides won't end up destroying each other love." I whispered walking around him like a predator stalking its prey, "You'll be surprised by what I can do when I want to keep something horrible from happening again."

"Kiku open the door."

"Mmm…No." I smirked when he narrowed his eyes.

"Whose side are you on Kiku?"

"Mine." I replied laughing quietly and creepily, "I refuse to take one of the two existing sides so I created a third, the true axis I suppose, I have some rather interesting allies."

"Like Germany, Italy, Spain, France and Prussia?" He laughed mockingly, "You're all to funny Kiku dear."

"Not just them Russia." I glared as we started circling each other and the sounds of battle soon broke out downstairs as I expected, "The Baltic's and Belarus are helping me as well."

"Belarus!"

"Yes Belarus is helping me, she's tire of this forsaken war as well."

"Kiku listen to me she will only betray you."

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked smirking evilly, "You're the one that was going to lock us in the library while you made your way here to destroy the stained glass windows that tell the story I told you about just so you can bring us back to tell us that it was all in our heads. You knew the allies would find you here and this was going to be the last stand where you would have made my nightmare a reality. Tell me if I'm wrong Russia because I know you all too well."

His mischievous glare was even smiling, "You're very clever Kiku but not clever enough now open the door like a good boy."

"No." I mischievously answered making him anxious, "No one is getting in there as long as I hold the key to it."

"Hand over the key."

"I purposefully lost it Russia to make sure you never got in there to destroy the only memory this world has of the last."

"It will be for the better Kiku."

"No it won't." I hissed, "How will repeating the past solve anything! I refuse to allow anyone destroy the world we live in for the sake of jealousy."

"Kiku." He said seriously holding out his hand, "I don't want to have to fight you."

"Well it looks like it'll come down to that anyway so why not start?"

"Kiku they're all tied up." Someone said.

I looked down the corridor to see Belarus standing there smiling at me and glaring at Ivan. That was new.

"Kiku listen to me you have to put more trust in me than her now give me the key."

"What about China?" I asked her.

"Locked in one of the rooms." She smiled. "Do you want me to get the others?"

"Yes that will be great thank you Belarus."

"Kiku listen to me!" Ivan yelled drawing both of our attention, "She is only going to betray you Kiku! She is working with the allies; she'll come back up here with Alfred and Arthur not the others."

"You'd think if she was going to betray me she would have already done it." I replied yawning like I was board, "She let me drive us here, she gave me the keys to her car, she helped me and the others get here before you, and she made sure to help the others ambush you guys."

He was staring at me wide-eyed, "Kiku you can't trust her like that."

I looked past him as she left and somehow I doubted what he was telling me but at the same time I had a feeling that told me he wasn't entirely lying.

"I'll trust who I please Ivan." I said backing away using the darkness around us to hide, "If I have to fight all of you by myself in order to prevent the past from reoccurring then I will do just that."

He turned and glared down the hall as Belarus returned smirking at him as I realized that I did the right thing by hiding. He was right she came back with Alfred and Arthur but she looked more than pissed off as she side glanced at them.

"I brought you here now you will let Ukraine go." She hissed.

"Very well." Arthur said motioning to Alfred to let Ukraine go.

I watched as he released his grip on Ivan's other sister and Belarus immediately ran to her to make sure she was alright.

"Where's Kiku Russia?" Alfred asked.

"Not here."

I looked at him in shock, he was still protecting me even though they could threaten to harm both Belarus and Ukraine and despite me saying that I would take him down if that is what it took to succeed in my plans.

"I have my doubts that Belarus would lie to us and risk Ukraine's life." Alfred smirked.

I watched as Ivan narrowed his eyes, "Like I would tell you where he is."

"Doesn't matter we'll get rid of that stupid story beyond that door." Arthur interrupted.

I smirked as I watched Ivan step away to allow them to attempt they side glanced at him as they both tried to open the door. I had to suppress a laugh when the struggled to try and bust it down.

"Where's the key!" The both shouted.

"Don't know Kiku wouldn't give it to me before he left and now I don't know where he is either."

He was only half right, he knew I was hiding in the darkness created by the shadows but he didn't know exactly where. I quietly made my way back to the room and opened the window; I had to get out of here before any of them found me. To my horror the window opened with a loud screech causing me to look back as I stood on the ledge. All three of them came bursting through the door making me smiled as moonlight glittered into the room from behind me as I remained standing in the window sill. I was amazed even more by how big the window was, I was standing straight and I still couldn't reach the top of it.

"Kiku come here and give us the key." Arthur chimed trying desperately to keep me where I was.

I watched as Alfred started moving around trying to position himself so he could grab me if jumped.

"Well it's been fun but I'm afraid that you'll never be able to get into that room as long as I'm alive and if I have to fight all three of you to ensure that happens than don't think for a minute that I won't do it." I smiled.

"Kiku!" Arthur yelled.

"I'll meet you in the forest, this ends tonight." I glared as I let my body fall back out of the window.

Wind surrounded me and I glanced next to me to see the darker me grab my hand and close his eyes. I did the same knowing the landing wouldn't kill me especially with the bushes below. I hit the ground hard and managed to get up to see the path towards the tree. Something was pulling me towards it. I looked up to see Ivan sigh in relief, Arthur glare and Alfred punch the side of the window hurting himself no doubt. I smiled and ran down the path. It won't be long.


	15. It begins

**Yay! Finally right? I finished chapter fifteen and sixteen at like 5:30 in the morning because I have to stay home with a sprained ankle D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

The forest seemed longer now as I finally reached the edge of the river that ran past the tree quietly. A single cherry blossom fell from it as I stepped towards it making my heart sink; it was beginning meaning I had to end it. I ran across the river not caring if I was going to catch a cold later or not for getting wet. I will admit that the cold water was an eye opener and there was no way I was going to fall asleep now.

"Don't worry I'm taking care of this." I whispered to it, "This ends tonight I won't let the world die again."

I turned when I heard rustling in the bushes and watched Ivan, Arthur and Alfred emerge from the undergrowth looking more than mad with me.

"Kiku! Give me the key." Ivan yelled.

"I already said no didn't I? You'll have to kill me before you get the key."

They looked at me in shock and I knew that there was no way that any of them would ever go as far as to kill me. I smiled as the cherry blossom tree behind me allowed yet another blossom to fall into the calm river taking it to the small lake and waterfall a few steps away from us. It was as if it was telling me not to say that but I had to in order to get my point across.

"Kiku you will give us the key." Alfred said stepping forward.

"Not even when hell freezes over." I replied and another blossom fell.

I have to finish this before all the blossoms are gone.

"Kiku!" Ivan yelled, he was beyond pissed off at me. "You get over here and give me that key right now!"

We all looked at him in fear as some owls took flight.

"Creepy." Arthur whispered

"Damn." Alfred said rather loudly.

"No." I smiled, "I can't do that."

"Why not!" Ivan yelled as the other two looked at me.

"I can't allow any of you to destroy this world even if I have to die to make sure that happens, I already told you this."

They began advancing and I took my sword out of its sheath glaring at them.

"Kiku you can't be serious." Arthur said as he drew his gun.

"I'm dead serious." I replied frowning, "When I said I'd die before you erase anything I meant it."

Alfred drew his gun as well and Ivan stepped back not wanting to fight or hurt me. Alfred and Arthur began shooting but I was too quickly and managed to dodge all their shots and managed to knock their weapons away from them.

"No way." Alfred hissed.

I pressed the edge of my sword to his throat, "Don't tempt me to kill you."

I failed to notice Arthur move until he grabbed me from behind and held my arm with surprising strength to a point where I could no longer hold onto my sword. It made a loud chink as the metal hit the rocks. I struggled to get out of Arthur's grasp as he put me in a choke hold making my situation all the more dire. I say a quick glimpse of a few more cherry blossoms fall from the tree as panic filled me to my core.

"Let go!" I gasped out.

I felt his grip loosen and heard him jump back.

"Kill him and I will kill you, bring you back and watch you slowly die again." Ivan hissed as I couched.

He roughly caught my arm taking care not to hurt me too much, "Stop it all of you!"

They looked at me glaring, "Why should we?"

"You don't believe anything I told you." I hissed, "If all of you want to die too than by all means continue to bitch at each other like children!"

They silenced as a wind stirred the area around us, I closed my eyes tightly as it passed only to become broken hearted when I looked up. The wind managed to blow the remaining cherry blossoms off the tree and I was feeling significantly weaker. There was only one left which meant one last chance to get them to stop their bickering and be, somewhat, friends again. I knew it was a long shot but I pretended to pass out.

"Kiku!" They yelled I heard shuffling and knew they were all around me now.

I remained silent hoping this last attempt would work and no word could describe that amount of hope.

"Are you stupid Alfred!" I heard Ivan yell. "Call an ambulance!"

"Give us the key first!"

My heart sank listening to their rambling, if it wasn't over me it had to be something else clearly! This was it we were going to die and for what! Some pointless bickering!

"Are all three of you stupid!" I yelled as all looked at me shocked, "Don't you see what you're doing? You're fighting over meaningless things now for the sake of arguing! Look at the lot of you! So what if I date Ivan that's my choice not yours, I have the key to the room oh well, you all are fighting over two stained glass windows that tell a history that the three of you can barely understand and now you're fighting over what needs to happen because I pretended to pass out! I hoped for just a second that maybe, just maybe, you three would stop arguing with each other long enough to find common ground and stop this pointless fighting! I was clearly wrong and now… And now the world is going to disappear because I failed to make you realize that putting up with each other is by far better than fighting for years like you have been."

I collapsed to my knees too weak to stand anymore and I couldn't help crying anymore after all it was just too much now. I looked back and watched as the last cherry blossom fell to the ground sadly as the tree dimmed so I closed my eyes only to feel someone hugging me. I looked up to see Ivan staring down at me while Alfred and Arthur sat next to me smiling.

"We're sorry Kiku we didn't realize how bad we got until you said something…Well… Yelled at us anyway. Perhaps we should at least try to get along from now on but mind you we won't always get along." They said in unison for the first time.

"Alfred and I can respect your decision to date Ivan he seems to make you happy."

We all stayed close as the world turned to nothing.


	16. In the end

**The last Chapter Sadly :( but I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

I don't remember closing my eyes but I allowed them to open, I didn't see anyone around me anymore instead I saw my mirror image smiling as he stood in front of me holding out his hand. I took it without saying a word confused by what was going on and curious as to where the others were.

"I remember now." He said.

I took a while for me to register that I was talking to my darker half once more and probably for the last time.

"remember?" I asked quietly.

"I remember." He repeated, "Don't you remember asking me if I remembered the past, the one before this world?"

I shook my head, "I do sorry I'm a bit slow right now."

"It's fine." His voice echoed, "You have every right to be."

"I couldn't stop it."

"Hm?"

"I couldn't prevent the same thing from happening again." I said looking away.

"You may not have prevented it but I guarantee that the same thing didn't happen."

"How do you know?"

"From the story the three friends killed themselves did they not? Ryo happily accepted her fate and allowed the world to claim her life as well. She was short sited and didn't think twice about trying to stop the destruction of the world even if in the end it would happen anyway. She was a coward." He replied as I turned back to him.

"I wouldn't call her a coward!" I yelled, "She made a mistake but we all make mistakes its life, she realized too late that the world was going to end but she wasn't a coward! I think she was in a state of depression like I was and didn't see what was coming after all there was no story to guide her back then and if I hadn't heard the story I would have probably let the same thing happen."

He smiled, "I'm glad that at least one person can say that."

"One person? None of us thought for a second that she was a coward! I don't think anyone she knew thought that either."

"Why follow her then? Why not try to prevent it and tell her?"

"Because they didn't know the consequences either." I softly replied, "They didn't know the end result but I think they willingly accepted the results of their own actions."

"Not necessarily."

"What makes you say that?"

"If they didn't know what would happen in the end why did they take me away from Noah?"

"What?" I asked.

I couldn't believe what I just heard or maybe I just didn't want to believe it. The form of my darker side changed revealing a girl smiling at me with shoulder length silver hair and vivid ruby red eyes.

"Why did they take me from Noah?"

"Because they didn't want you to get hurt in the war." I replied, "They figured if you were at a safe house the war would stop and everyone would go back to being happy. However, the price of jealousy by far outweighed the friendship they used to have and in the end everything was destroyed, no one could have predicted that back then when it never happened. We were fortunate to find the key to the door and find the stained glass window but in the end it still couldn't be prevented. I had dreams I didn't have come true but that's fine as long as I tried to save the world from suffering the same fate as back then."

She shook her head, "You succeeded Kiku."

"Huh?"

"You saved us from our guilt and so as a thank you I left you with one last surprise aside from the window, key and journal."

"You left those things?"

"I didn't want you to suffer the same depression I did so I let you find the window, key and journal. What you did with that information was up to you."

The bright white light around me began to fade, "What's happening?"

"Live Kiku and don't give up on your dreams because the result can be fatal, I learned that the hard way." She replied as she smiled.

"Ryo." Someone called.

Both of us turned to look at the red haired boy with blond streaks and different colored eyes.

"Coming Noah!" She yelled excitedly, "Thank you Kiku."

She completely faded away with everything else.

-X-

I was sitting on a beach looking out at the sparkling blue ocean as Italy ran through the water yelling Marco. Me and Germany laughed shouting Polo back enjoying how childish he was being once more.

"Kiku dear I found some more food." A familiar voice said.

I turned and smiled at Ivan, "Just set it down and watch Italy with us."

He chuckled as he sat close to me keeping me close by hugging me, "If that's your wish Kiku."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." I whispered.

I was happy that the last gift she gave me was the chance to live, in the end I succeeded in saving the world. The others were just as happy particularly Germany, the bad touch trio and Italy along with Belarus because they knew they had a hand in helping saving it as well. After so long the dream I thought wasn't possible was finally a reality.

I smiled, "I love you Ivan."

"I love you too Kiku."

I ran my hand over the cherry blossom necklace Ivan bought me. It reminded me of the story and what almost happened but reminded me of the lessons I learned as well. It was finally over and the result was happy. I turned and kissed Ivan thankfully and he more than happily kissed back.


End file.
